Ein ganz normales Wochende
by Youkai
Summary: Feinde von June sollten diese Story besser nicht lesen. Es kommen zwei neue Digiritter drin vor und Davis wird ein Liebesbrief zugesteckt. Von wem der wohl ist?


  
  
Das hier ist meine erste Story hier bei fanfiction.net und auch die erste sich ich jemals geschrieben habe. Also seid (vor allem mit der Rechtschreibung) gnädig.  
  
  
Ach ja und Digimon gehört mir leider nicht, auch wenn ich es mir noch so wünsche. Batzamon, Haerdmon und Spidemon sowie Carmen sind von mir erfunden.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein ganz normales Wochenende  
  
  
  
Davis gähnte. Er war verdammt müde. Nun erzählte der Lehrer schon eine Halbe Ewigkeit irgendwas von Tabellen, Lienen und Bruchzahlen. Davis verstand kein Wort. Dem Rest der Klasse ging es nicht anders. Kari hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, lagerte ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen und schaute mit trüben Augen nach vorn. TK lehnte sich weeeeit zurück. Und der Rest der Klasse schlief quasi schon. Es war höchste Zeit das es klingelte. Seine Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer. Da saß Davis nun. In der Schule. Wo auch sonst, wenn er an diesem Freitag in der Digiwelt sein könnte und mit Veemon Arukenimon bekämpfen könnte? Jetzt gähnte auch TK. Zum Glück war es die letzte Stunde die Davis heute hatte. Er schielte auf die Uhr. Noch zehn lange Minuten musste Davis hier sitzen und so tun, als ob er verstände was der Lehrer sagte. Davis kritzelte auf seinen Collgeblock Strichmännchen und Strichdigimon. Anders gesagt, er entwarf einen Schlachtplan. Den würde er, falls er einigermaßen brauchbar wurde, Veemon und den andern zeigen. Veemon und Wormon würden zu Imperialdramon digitieren, während auch Gatomon und Aquliamon und Angemon und Ankylomon digitieren würden... „Davis" die Stimme seines Lehrers riss, ihn aus den Entwicklungen seines Plans. Davis schaute auf. „Kannst du wiederholen was ich eben gesagt habe?" Oh, oh... das würde eine saftige Strafe geben, wenn er zugab das er nicht aufgepasst hatte und so log er: „Ich hab's nicht verstanden. Ich wollte grade fragen ob sie es nicht wiederholen könnten." Davis steckte schnell und unauffällig seinen Schlachtplan weg. Allerdings merkte Sein Mathelehrer das. „Davis was hast du denn da weggesteckt? Zeig doch mal her" Davis schwitzte. Den Zettel mit dem Plan konnte er ihm auf keinen Fall geben. Davis kramte verzweifelt in der Jackentasche, in die er den Zettel gesteckt hatte. Er dachte, das darin nur Müll war, doch dann fiel es ihm ein; Die Einkaufsliste die ihm seine Mutter gestern gegeben hatte! Die musste er doch noch irgendwo haben... Davis kramte in der Jackentasche rum. Da war doch ein Zettel. Davis hoffte von ganzem Herzen das er seinem Lehrer den Richtigen Zettel in die Hand drückte. Dieser entfaltete ihn und bekam große Augen. Der Lehrer wurde rot und murmelte leise: "Darüber reden wir später. Du bleibst noch ein paar Minuten nach der Stunde hier und dann reden wir mal über diesen Zettel" Davis verstand nicht. Worüber sollte man bei einer einfachen Einkaufsliste reden? So weit er wusste hatte seine Mom nichts schlimmes auf die Liste geschrieben. Oder war es etwa doch der Plan gewesen? Mist. Jetzt musste er länger bleiben und würde zu spät in die Digiwelt kommen. Der Lehrer ging zurück zum Pult und redete weiter über Tabellen und irgendwelche Begriffe die Davis noch nie gehört hatte. Davis kritzelte vorsichtig auf den nächsten Zettel: "ich beeil mich. Aber ihr müsst trotzdem nicht warten." Und schob ihn so unauffällig wie möglich zu Kari rüber. Kari legte ihre Federtasche vor den Zettel, faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. DAS Hassobjekt von Davis halste ihnen einen Riesen Berg von Hausaufgaben auf, als es ein paar Minuten später klingelte. Trotzig stapfte Davis um Lehrerpult. „Also, was ist denn los? Das ist eine Einkaufsliste von meiner Mom. Die hat sie mir gestern gegeben. Ich Hab sie noch nicht weggeworfen." Der Lehrer, der übrigens Yamanta hieß, blickte ihn an. Er schien zu warten, bis alle andern Schüler aus der Klasse verschwunden waren und die Tür geschlossen hatten. Was stand denn so schlimmes auf dem Zettel? Herr Yamanta sagte errötend: „Einkaufsliste? Ich glaub da hast du mir einen falschen Zettel gegeben..." Sein Lehrer schob Davis den Zettel hin. Davis faltete ihn aus einander und wurde auch prompt rot. Das Papier war hellrosa schraffiert und um den Lila Text waren überall Herzchen gezeichnet. Davis las die erste Zeile: „Lieber Davis, ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich mich nicht traue dir das was ich für dich empfinde ins Gesicht zusagen." Den Rest las Davis nicht. Noch nicht mal den Absender. Nun wusste er auch um was für eine Art Brief es sich handelte. Irgendwer musste ihn heimlich in seine Tasche gesteckt haben. Und er gab es auch noch einem Lehrer! Und dann ausgerechnet noch Herrn Yamanta! Ein Glück das der Brief mit „lieber Davis" begann. Sonst wäre da vielleicht ein Missverständnis entstanden. Davis wurde noch röter als er den Zettel zusammenfaltete und zurück in seine Tasche steckte. Herr Yamanta seufzte: „OK, ich glaube, dir das du ihn nicht gelesen hast. Du bekommst keine Strafarbeit." Davis ging schweigend zur Tür und verließ die Klasse. Er beschloss wieder an den Osterhasen zu glauben. Und an den Weihnachtsmann. Und vor allem an Wunder. Er war dort ohne Strafarbeit rausgekommen! Wenn das kein Wunder war, was denn? Draußen auf dem Gang brannte der Brief in seiner Tasche. Davis ging zum Ausgang und las dabei den Zettel: „Lieber Davis, ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich mich nicht traue, dir das was ich für dich empfinde ins Gesicht zusagen. Ich bin schon seit unserem ersten Treffen total in dich verliebt. Du bist für mich die Sonne der Mond und die Sterne zusammen. Du bist so schön wie ein Regenbogen." Davis wurde warm ums Herz. Er hoffte das dieser Brief von einer Person kam. Von einer ganz bestimmten. Schnell las Davis weiter: „ohne dich wäre mein Leben sinnlos. Ich liebe dich! Bitte sag es mir, wenn du das gleiche für mich empfindest."   
Unter diesen Zeilen stand etwas was Davis noch nicht gelesen hatte. Das musste der Name des Absenders sein. Er hoffte das es ein ganz bestimmter Name war. Davis schluckte und las den Namen. Eine große Enttäuschung folgte. Es stand nicht „Kari" unter dem Text. Dort stand ein: „Carmen". Carmen war ein hübsches, intelligentes, italienisches Mädchen, das seit kurzem in seine Klasse ging. Aber sie einfach nicht sein Typ. Er mochte Kari. Mit diesem Gedanken hakte Davis die Sache ab und steckte den Brief weg.   
Am Haupteingang der Schule angekommen, sah Davis TK, Kari, Yolei und Cody mit ihren Digimon auf einer Bank sitzen. Selbst Veemon war dort. Er schlenderte betont lässig und mit gestärktem Selbstbewusstsein zu den andern rüber. War das ein herrliches Gefühl einem Liebesbrief zu bekommen. Und noch dazu von einem so tollem Mädchen. Yolei bemerkte als erste seine Hochgezogene Nase und fragte: „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Davis stellte sich neben Veemon "nichts" Veemon fragte: „was ist denn das für ein Zettel?" Und schnappte sich den Bogen Papier, der aus der Jackentasche von Davis ragte. Davis rief: "Hey" doch ehe er Veemon das Blatt entreißen konnte, hatte es schon den Brief gelesen und kicherte: „ein Liebesbrief an Davis" Yolei entriss Veemon den Brief mit den Worten: „echt? Zeig her!" Yolei las den Brief, bevor Davis was sagen konnte. Sie kicherte: „von Carmen" und gab den Brief weiter Richtung Kari „nein, wenigstens nicht Kari" schoss es Davis durch den Kopf. Doch auch Kari las grinsend den Brief. Davis brüllte: „was ist daran denn so lustig?" Yolei johlte: „der Brief ist nicht von der Carmen aus deiner Klasse. Er ist von der Carmen aus der zweiten Klasse." Davis stand ganz schön dumm da. „Und woher willst du das wissen?" „Mädchenklo..." fing Yolei an. „Carmen redet immer mit ihren Freundinnen dort über dich. Du hast schon einen Richtig großen Fanclub in dem zweitem Jahrgang." Davis wollte im Boden versinken. Den Brief hatte eine Zweitklässlerin geschrieben, die er noch nicht mal kannte. Yolei fuhr fort: "sie schwärmen richtig davon wie du Fußball spielst..." Davis suchte ein Mauseloch in dem er sich verstecken konnte. Er hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht, das Carmen aus seiner Klasse sich für ihn interessierte. „Ähm.. Ich weiß nicht welche Carmen ihr meint..." murmelte er. Erstmals meldete Cody sich: „wartet, ich Hab das Jahrbuch mit..." und suchte das Buch in seinem Ranzen. Kari schien sich zu amüsieren als sie den Brief las. Das Herz von Davis bröckelte in tausend Teile. Cody hatte inzwischen das Jahrbuch rausgesucht und gab es Yolei. Die blätterte darin herum und hielt wenig später Davis das Bild eines Dicken, rothaarigen, sommersprossigem Mädchen entgegen. Davis wollte jetzt erst recht im Boden versinken. Er sah sie jede Pause, wenn er Fußball spielte, am Rand des Feldes stehen. Veemon lachte sich schlapp. Davis entriss Kari den Brief und lenkte ab: „Also, Leute, lasst uns in die Digiwelt gehen! Wir können von mir aus in die Digiwelt, June kommt erst später und meine Eltern sind auf einer Fortbildung." TK schien genug von dem Affenzirkus um den Brief zu haben. Er half Davis aus: „genau Leute lasst uns los gehen." Die Kinder wollten sich grade in Bewegung setzten, als sie eine Stimme hörten: „Habt ihr grade gesagt, das ihr in die Digiwelt wollt?"   
Davis wirbelte herum und wurde schon wieder rot. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Carmen! Wenigstens die aus seiner Klasse. „Äh.. Du musst das etwas falsch verstanden haben..." murmelte Davis schnell. Carmen guckte ernst. Sie fasste in ihre Tasche. UND WAS BEFÖRDERTE SIE EIN PAAR SEKUNDEN SPÄTER ANS TAGESLICHT????   
Davis fielen die Augen raus. Es war ein violettes Digivice! Yolei fragte sofort: „wo hast du das her?" Carmen blockte cool ab: "hat jetzt keine Bedeutung. Habt ihr auch so welche?" Alle nahmen ihre Digivices aus ihren Taschen. Carmen sagte: "Ok, Wormon, kannst rauskommen" und schon guckte ein Wormon aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Davis staunte nicht schlecht. Erst hatte sie ein Digivice, und dann auch noch das gleiche Digimon wie Ken! „Veemon, du kannst dich wieder bewegen." Hörte Davis sich sagen. Auch die andern Digimon atmeten aus und blieben nicht mehr, wie Stofftiere, unbeweglich. Carmen sagte ernst: „ich schlage vor ich komme mit zu Davis und erkläre ich euch dort alles in ruhe." Davis schaute die andern an. Sie schienen erstaunt, das es noch einen Digiritter gab. Und dann noch einen mit einem Wormon. Und so willigte er ein: „Ok." Carmen kam die zwei Meter zu ihnen gelaufen und ging mit ihnen mit. Cody sagte: „wir kennen noch einen Digiritter. Der hat aber noch eine Stunde und kommt erst später. Allerdings hat er auch ein Wormon zum Digipartner." Carmen schien erstaunt. „Und welches Wappen trägt er?" TK antwortete: „das Wappen der Freundlichkeit." Carmen riss die Augen auf. „Das selbe trage ich auch! Sagt bloß er hat zusammen mit dem Träger des Wappen des Mutes und der Freundschaft eine DNA-Digitation gemacht." Jetzt schaltete sich Davis ein: „Ja, Ken und ich können unsere Digimon zu Paildramon oder zu Imperialdramon digitieren lassen." Carmen blickte ihn erstaut an: „das ist ja genau wie bei uns italienischen Digirittern! Sag bloß, das ihr auch Digi-Armor-Eier habt!" Kari sagte: „doch wir haben welche! Wir können sie dir ja nachher zeigen!" Carmen schien sehr erstaunt. Auf dem restlichen Weg erzählten vor allem TK und Kari, die Geschichte der Digiritter in ihrem Land. Von Tai, Matt und den andern, wohl oder übel vom Digimonkaiser, von Gennai, von Mimi die in die USA gezogen war und dort auch Digiritter traf und von Arukenimon. Mittlerweile waren sie bei Davis zu Hause angekommen. Alle setzten sich in sein Zimmer und hörten zu was Carmen erzählte: "Bei uns ist es genau das gleiche gewesen. Wir hatten bloß andere Gegner. Aber trotzdem haben wir auch schon einmal gegen Arukenimon gekämpft. Und bei uns spielte sich die Trägerin des Wappens der Aufrichtigkeit auf und versuchte die Digiwelt zu beherrschen. Allerdings war sie bei weitem nicht so erfolgreich wie der Digimonkaiser. Na ja uns wir haben bis auf einen alle andere Digimon. Bei uns hat der träger von Mut und Freundschaft auch ein Veemon. Ach ja und der alte Mann der uns Tipps gab heißt Antonio. Wenn wir Glück haben könnten wir ja mal die andern in der Digiwelt treffen!" Davis stutze: „na ja... weder mein englisch noch mein italienisch sind perfekt..." Yolei grinste: „genau genommen spricht keiner von uns italienisch, und außer Davis sind wir alle einigermaßen gut in englisch." Davis brüllte: „willst du etwa damit andeuten das ich ein Versager bin???" Yolei brüllte zurück: „Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Das was wollte ich nicht andeuten! Ich wollte es sagen!" Davis brüllte: „nimm das sofort zurück!" Yolei konterte: „ich denk nicht dran!" Die andern, inzwischen an Yolei und Davis streiterrein gewöhnt, führten das Gespräch weiter. Carmen fragte neugierig: „wer von euch trägt eigentlich welches Wappen?" TK antwortete: „also.. Cody trägt das Wappen des Wissens und der Zuverlässigkeit. Kari trägt das Wappen des Lichtes, Ken das der Freundlichkeit, Yolei trägt das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit und der Liebe, Davis trägt das Wappen von Mut und Freundschaft und ich trage das der Hoffnung." Carmen sagte: „ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr Digiritter seid. Denn in Italien sind alle Digiritter so lebhaft und ihr seid richtig ruhig." Yolei brüllte Davis an: „WAAAAASSSS? DU sagt ICH bin ein Loser? Pass auf ich geb dir gleich einen Loser." Carmen bezweifelte: „na gut, fast alle."   
Es klingelte an der Haustür. Das musste Ken sein. Davis hatte das Wortgefecht mit Yolei satt und stampfte zur Tür. Er öffnete und dort stand tatsächlich Ken mit Wormon. „Hi Ken, komm rein." Ken antwortete kurz: „Hi" und trat ein. "Wir haben einen neuen Digiritter gefunden. Sie heißt Carmen und kommt aus Italien. Sie ist neu in meine Klasse gekommen. Du glaubst nicht welches Wappen sie trägt und welches Partnerdigimon sie hat!" Fuhr Davis fort, während Ken sich die Schuhe auszog. Ken schien neugierig: „erzähl" Davis ging schon in die Richtung seines Zimmers, sagte: „guck selbst." Und verschwand in der Tür. Ken und Wormon kamen hinterher. Die beiden machten ganz schön Augen als sie Carmen und Wormon sahen. Carmen und Ken riefen gleichzeitig: "DU?"   
TK hakte nach: „ihr kennt euch?" Ken und Carmen standen sich feinselig gegenüber. Carmen: „natürlich kenne ich ihn. Er hat, bevor, der ganze Quatsch mit dem Digimonkaiser anfing, verhindert das ich mit Stingmon einen der ersten schwarzen Türme kaputt gemacht habe. Hätte DER mich nicht aufgehalten, hätten wir jetzt kein Problem mit Arukenimon." Ken sagte: „tut mir leid, ich dachte du griffst die Stadt an, in der der Turm stand. Ich wollte die Stadt schützen." „Pah! Das ich nicht lache!" Davis ging zwischen die Beiden: „Also erzählt erst mal was passiert ist!" „Fang du an." Sagte Ken. Carmen erzählte: „also, die andern Digiritter und ich hatten einige merkwürdige Dinge festgestellt. Alle Virus-Digimon wurden von den Türmen magisch angezogen. Und wenn sie einen Turm berührten zog er ihre Kraft auf. Wir denken heute das Arukenimon so ihre Kraft bekam. Jedenfalls teilten wir uns auf um die Schwarzen Türme zu zerstören. Ich bekam die Stadt zugewiesen. Am Stadtrand fand ich den ersten Turm. Und so ließ ich Wormon zu Stingmon digitieren, damit es den Turm zerstören konnte." Carmen holte Luft. „Stingmon hatte es fast geschafft. Als ER auftauchte." Carmen wies zu Ken. Sie machte weiter: „jedenfalls ließ er auch sein Wormon digitieren und kämpfte gegen mich. Mein Stingmon hatte sich schon am Turm verausgabt und deswegen verlor es. Wenn auch nur knapp. Und ich flüchtete in die reale Welt und musste Wormon zwei Wochen gesund pflegen, bis es wieder bei Kräften war. Wir hätten die Türme zerstören können, bevor Arukenimon auch nur Kraft gewonnen hätte. Denn alle Türme außer diesem sind zerstört worden. Aber daraus ist ja nichts geworden." Davis seufzte: „und jetzt deine Version Ken" Ken sagte schulterzuckend: „es war genauso wie sie sagte. Wir haben gegeneinander gekämpft und ich habe gewonnen. Es war als ich zum ersten Mal in der Digiwelt war. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung was ich alles anstellen würde. Jedenfalls dachte ich der Turm war ein Wahrzeichen der Stadt. Ich wusste natürlich auch nicht was die Türme wirklich waren. Und so wollte ich die Digimon und ihre Stadt schützen. Allerdings hat mein Wormon bei Kampf auch was abbekommen." Yolei schaltete sich ein: „Ken hatte keine Ahnung. Du hättest ihn aufklären müssen. Aber egal. Er wollte nur die Digimon schützen. Abgesehen davon ist es schon lange her. Also vertragt euch. Euren Digimon geht's ja wieder gut. Und Arukenimon können wir nur besiegen, wenn wir nicht zerstritten sind. Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich Heiraten." Cody meinte: „Yolei hat recht. Ihr könnt doch nicht ewig aufeinander Sauer sein. Es war doch nur ein Missverständnis." „Und mein Wormon hat fast den Löffel, wegen diesem „Missverständnis" abgegeben." Sagte Carmen mit finster Mine. „Denkst du meinem Wormon ging es besser? Auch es hat eine Menge abbekommen!" Konterte Ken. TK ging dazwischen: „das bringt doch nichts. Streiten hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Vertragt euch. Nur so können wir Arukenimon besiegen. Reißt euch zusammen und schließt wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand. Wir können uns keinen Streit unter uns leisten. Das wisst ihr doch genau." Genau im diesem Moment platzte June ins Zimmer. Davis erschrak: „June, was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Freundin?" June meinte trotzig: „Freundin? Ich soll diese Zimtzicke zur Freundin haben? Was für einen schlechten Geschmack traust du mir eigentlich zu?" Davis zog es vor darüber zu schweigen. Stattdessen flüsterte er zu Kari: „können wir zu dir gehen? Dann können wir Carmen gleich Tai vorstellen und später auch in die Digiwelt." Kari murmelte: „meinetwegen." Davis sagte: „June, wir gehen dann" und ging gefolgt von dem Rest seiner Freunde hinaus. June sagte nichts. Sie schien sehr betrübt. Anscheinend hatte sie sich mit ihrer Freundin gestritten und wollte Gesellschaft haben. Aber es ging nicht. Statt dessen zogen alle ihre Schuhe an und machten sich auf den Weg zu Kari. Ken und Carmen blicken einander die ganze Zeit nicht an. Selbst Kari scheiterte mit ihren Versuchen das die Beiden sich wenigstens wieder ansahen. Sie versuchte es bis sie bei sich zuhause waren. Zumindest konnte sie die Beiden überreden in den gleichen Fahrstuhl zu benutzen. Davis wunderte sich. Ken war doch eigentlich nicht der nachträgliche Typ. Alle standen locker im Fahrstuhl. Davis stand neben Veemon und Ken. Veemon grinste dumm und richtete seinen Blick auf den Zettel der aus der Tasche von Davis ragte. Doch, ehe Veemon sich dazu entschloss den Liebesbrief erneut zu erwähnen stopfte Davis ihn mit finsteren Blicken, die auf Veemon gerichtet waren, tiefer in die Tasche. Veemon sah enttäuscht aus. Yolei versuchte weiterhin mit Kari das sich Ken und Carmen damit abfanden, das sie sich vertragen mussten, als Davis ein für alle mal der Geduldsfaden riss. Er brüllte die Beiden an: „ALSO, IHR STREIHÄHNE! VERTRAGT EUCH! VERLFUCHT NOCHMAL! SO SCHWER KANN DAS DOCH NICHT SEIN! DAS IST VERGANGENHEIT! JETZT REIßT EUCH ZUSAMMEN! WIR MÜSSEN EINFACH ZUSAMMEN ARBEITEN! IMMERHIN TRAGT IHR BEIDE DAS WAPPEN DER FREUNDLICHKEIT! UND FREUNDLICHKEIT HEIßT VERGEBEN! ALSO!" Alle außer Carmen und Ken hielten sich entsetzt die Ohren zu. Sie waren im dritten Stock angekommen und stiegen wortlos aus dem Fahrstuhl. Das Wormon in der Tasche von Carmen sagte: „es macht mir wirklich nichts aus. Er dachte wir würden die Digimon angreifen. Er wollte uns doch bloß davon abhalten was böses zu tun. Also verzeih ihm. Er hat's doch nicht aus Bosheit getan. Und mir geht's doch auch wieder gut." Zur gleichen Zeit hielt das Wormon von Ken seinem Digipartner etwa die gleiche Rede. Ken blickte feindseilig zu Carmen rüber. Carmen schaute Ken unfreundlich an. Immerhin ein Fortschritt. Die Beiden sahen sich an. Dann passierte das Wunder: „Ich kann's dir nicht für immer übel nehmen. Wormon hat recht" kam es von Carmen. Davis fand das es so klang, als ob man sich einen guten Vorsatz machte. Trotzdem schien Ken einzuwilligen. „Schon gut. Tut uns leid was wir deinem Wormon angetan haben." Carmen meinte: "uns tut es auch leid" Davis konnte seine klappe nicht halten: „na bitte geht doch!" Kari schloss die Wohnungstür auf und ließ die andern rein. Tai stand grade im Flur und Telefonierte. „Ja, ich denke auch. Sorry, muss aufhören... ja, die andern sind grad gekommen... ich frag sie" Tai nahm den Hörer vom Mund. „ Habt ihr was dagegen wenn Sora vorbei kommt? " Davis schüttete den kopf: „Also, ich nicht." Cody sagte: „meinetwegen kann sie ruhig kommen. Wir müssen euch ja sowieso noch jemanden vorstellen." Die andern nickten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tai Carmen. Er setzte eine fragende Miene auf und hob den Hörer wieder an den Kopf und sagte: „ kannst vorbei kommen. Sie haben nix dagegen. Sie meinten sie haben uns wen vorzustellen.... Bis gleich" Tai legte auf, aber die andern Waren schon in das Zimmer von Kari und ihm verschwunden. Davis machte es sich geistesabwesend auf der unteren Etage des Doppelbettes bequem. Kari und Cody setzten sich neben ihn. Die andern setzten sich auf den Computerstuhl oder auf das Sofa gegenüber vom Bett. Noch, ehe einer etwas sagen konnte, kam Tai rein. Er sagte: „Hallo, ich bin Tai, Karis Bruder." Zu Carmen und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Carmen lächelte: „Hi. Ich bin Carmen." Kari erklärte ihrem Bruder: "sie ist neu in unsere Klasse gekommen. Sie ist ein Italienischer Digiritter, der hierher gezogen ist. Deshalb haben wir sie mitgebracht." „Ach so." Sagte Tai. „Ich Hab mich schon gewundert, warum ihr sie mitgebracht habt. " Fuhr er fort. Carmen öffnete ihre Tasche und lies ihr Wormon auf ihrem Schoß Platz nehmen. Es kuschelte sich an sie. Das Wormon von Ken saß auf der Schulter seines Digipartners, Hawkmon lümmelte auf der Sofakante, Armadillomon saß neben Cody, Gatomon setzte sich auf Karis Schoß, Patamon setzte sich auf den Bildschirm des Computers und Veemon quetschte sich mit Cody, Davis und Kari aufs Bett. Tai wunderte sich: „seh´ ich jetzt doppelt oder hast du auch ein Wormon zum Digipartner?" Carmen sagte: „nein, deine Augen sind in Ordnung. ich habe auch ein Wormon. Und ich trage auch das Wappen der Freundlichkeit" Ken sah sie erstaunt an: „du trägst auch das Wappen?" Carmen nickte. Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Tai setzte sich in Bewegung um zu öffnen. Das musste Sora sein. Davis hörte Soras Stimme aus dem Flur: „Hallo Tai. Hier für dich" Davis stelle sich Sora und Tai vor, wie Sora Tai was schenkte. Tais Stimme tönte: „Och, danke. Komm rein. Die andern sind schon im Zimmer. Geh schon mal vor. Ich hol einen Teller." Sora betrat das Zimmer. „Hallo" sagte sie zu den Digirittern . Jetzt sah sie Carmen. „Hi. Ich bin Sora." Jetzt sah sie das Wormon auf ihrem Schoss. Sora schaute zu Ken. Auf seiner Schulter sah auch ein Wormon. „hallo, ich bin Carmen" sagte das Mädchen mit dem Wormon auf dem Schoss. Sora fragte: "ähm... hast du auch ein Wormon?" Carmen nickte schon wieder. „Dann bist du auch ein Digiritter?" Carmen sagte: „ja, aber ich komme aus Italien." „ach so" sagte Sora und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, dort wo Tai vorher gesessen hatte. Schon stieß Tai die Tür auf und kam mit einem Keksteller herein, den er unter gierigen blicken auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte. „die Kekse sind von Sora. Die schmecken echt prima. Hab schon einen probiert." Sagte Tai und sah zu wie die Kekse auf den Teller auf einmal weniger wurden. Davis biss in einen Keks. „Kompliment, Sora! Die sind echt gut." Murmelte er mit vollen Mund. Yolei stimmte ebenfalls mit vollem Mund zu: „hm Dawiz hat rescht. Die sischnt erstä Sahne." Und so kam es das Die Digiritter erst mal Kekse futterten und mit vollem Mund alle fragen von Carmen beantworteten. Als alle Fragen beantwortet und alle Kekse weg waren, hatte Davis Lust noch weiter sitzen zubleiben und noch etwas zu plaudern, aber sie mussten in die Digiwelt! Sie hatten schon genug Zeit damit verplempert Carmen fragen zu stellen und zu beantworten.   
Also stellten sie alle vor Tais und Karis Computer während Yolei rief: „Tor zur Digiwelt, öffne dich!"   
Schon waren sie in der Digiwelt. Carmen trug statt ihrem weißen T-Shirt und ihrer hellblauen Jeans ein rote Jacke und eine dunkelblaue Hose zu dem gleich gebliebenen T-Shirt. Ihre schwarzen Locken waren raffiniert hochgesteckt. So könnte sie Locker in einen Kinofilm gehen der erst ab 18 freigegeben war, sie wirkte nämlich um Jahre älter. Tai glotze, als ob Carmen eine Göttin wäre. Zum Glück stand er hinter ihr und sie bekam davon nichts mit. Sora stieß Tai an und riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Yolei sagte: „He, Carmen! Du siehst toll aus! Das Outfit ist echt spitze..." Noch ehe sich die Beiden auf eine laaange Unterhaltung zum Thema Mode einließen sagte Tai: „kommt Leute wir müssen die schwarzen Türme Zerstören. Hat irgendwer von euch Agumon oder Biyomon gesehen?" Schon löste sich Tais letzte Frage von selbst. „Tai!" Agumon kam an gerannt. Biyomon flatterte hinter ihm her. „Sora" Die beiden Digimon Knuddelten ihre Partner durch. Davis rief: „also Leute, dann Last uns los gehen. Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben zusammen. Dann haben wir eine bessere Chance gegen Arukenimon, falls es auftaucht. Last uns bei der Stadt des ewigen anfangs anfangen." Alle andern stimmen zu. Und so kam es, das sie zur nicht weit entfernten Stadt des ewigen anfangs kamen. Dort standen fünf schwarze Türme. Tai und Sora übernahmen der ersten Turm. Davis und Ken nahmen sich den zweiten vor, TK und Cody übernahmen Turm drei, Kari, Yolei und Carmen machten sich an Turm vier zu schaffen. Den fünften Turm ließen sie –vorerst- in Ruhe.   
Und so ließen sie ihrer Digimon digitieren und zerstörten die Türme. Ken und Davis standen da und beobachteten wir Ex-veemon und Stingmon gemeinsam den Turm in seine Einzelteile zerlegten. „V-Laser" „letzter stich" riefen sie und setzten ihr Attacken ein. Davis fragte Ken: „glaubst du, das sie auch unter Wasser schwarze Türmen gebaut haben?" Ken schüttelte den Kopf: „nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber möglich wäre es. Wir können ja Submariemon im jeden See nachschauen lassen." Der Turm den Davis und Ken „bearbeiteten" viel schon fast in sich zusammen, als Davis sah, dass Kens Stingmon wegflog. Ken rief: „Hey, Stingmon komm zurück" und lief hinterher. Davis lief ebenfalls mit Ex-Veemon hinter seinem Freund her. Stingmon flog über den Wald, der direkt neben der Stadt lag, und Ken rannte hinterher. Davis fragte sich, was in Stingmon gefahren war und rief nach Ex-Veemon: „Ex-Veemon, komm her. Wer weiß wo die noch hinlaufen!" Ex-Veemon flog zu Davis, welcher sich auf den Rücken seines Digimons setzte. Es flog Ken hinterher, der grade in den Wald lief. Davis sah sofort noch ein anders Stingmon. Das musste das Stingmon von Carmen sein! Denn auch Yolei flog mit Aquliamon hinter ihnen her. Auf einmal, hörte Davis gleichzeitig zwei markerschütternde Schreie. Der eine kam von Ken, der andere von Carmen. Ex-Veemon brauchte gar nicht gesagt zu werden, das es in die Richtung der Schreie fliegen sollte. Es flog schon von selbst dorthin. Davis freute sich, das er das nicht sagen brauchte. Ex-Veemon flog über eine Lichtung. Davis hatte den die ganze Zeit über den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und wunderte sich, warum Ex-Veemon plötzlich nicht mehr weiter flog. Er hörte Ex-Veemon rufen: „hört auf damit!" Davis richtete seinen Blick auf. Er erschrak. Was sah er dort? Stingmon und Stingmon kämpften gegeneinander! Er erkannte sofort das Stingmon von Carmen. Sein Panzer war heller und es war etwas kleiner, dafür aber wendiger, als das von Ken. Davis rief: „ He, was macht ihr da?" Er hörte Yolei rufen: „lasst das sofort! Ex-Veemon setzte Davis auf der erde ab. Aquliamon tat das gleiche Inzwischen kam Cody auf Ankylomon angeritten. Angewomon und Angemon folgen ihm mit Kari und TK. Ex-Veemon flog auf die Beiden Stingmon zu. Aquliamon folgte ihm und Beide versuchten erst mal die Beiden Stingmon vom kämpfen abzuhalten. Cody stand ziemlich hilflos da. Kein Wunder, weder Digmon, noch Ankylomon oder Submariemon konnten etwas ausrichten. Davis schielte zu Kari. Die schaute zu TK und nickte. Sein Herz zerprang vor Eifersucht. Kari und TK verstanden sich gut. Zu gut für seinen Geschmack. Sie kannten sich ja schon länger, aber trotzdem sah Davis es nicht gerne wenn Kari und TK sich SO gut verstanden. Beide ließen ihre Digimon zu Patamon und Gatomon zurück digitieren. Davis sah sich um hier irgendwo mussten doch Ken und Carmen sein! Wo waren die Beiden? Inzwischen digitierten Patamon und Gatomon zu Pegasusmon und Nefertimon. Beide flogen in die Luft. Davis rief: „wo sind Ken und Carmen?" Ex-Veemon rief: „geht sie suchen wir schaffen es auch ohne euch!" „Heiliges Band" hörte er Pegasusumon und Nefertimon rufen. Er sah zu ihnen auf. Sie fesselten das eine Stingmon. Das von Carmen. Davis hörte sich rufen: „ok jeder geht in eine andere Richtung. Wenn ihr sie gefunden habt ruft die andern!" Die Andern Digiritter nickten und liefen alle in eine andere Richtung. Davis drehte sich um und lief so schnell er konnte los. Immer nur der Nase nach. Davis schaute sich hektisch um. Hier mussten sie doch irgendwo sein! Er hörte schon Karis Stimme rufen: „ich hab Ken gefunden! Aber Carmen ist nicht hier" Davis atmete auf. Ken war in Sicherheit. Aber wo war Carmen? Davis blickte sich um. Einmählich ging ihm die Puste aus. Die Zunge hing ihm aus dem Hals. Er hätte sie ohne Probleme als Krawatte benutzten können, wenn er wollte. Zumindest kam es Davis so vor. „Carmen? Bist du hier irgendwo?" rief er. „Davis?" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme fast schreien. Es klang ziemlich panisch. „ja, ich bin's! Wo bist du?!" „hier! Komm her und beeil dich! Und lass Veemon schon mal digitieren!" Davis rannte in die Richtung der Spinne: „Ex-Veemon ist nicht bei mir!" „dann ruf es oder hol Wormon! Oder beide!" Davis rannte zwischen den dichten Bäumen entlang. Er konnte nicht mehr. Davis fing an zu schwitzen. Aber er musste durchhalten! „DAVIS! BEEILD DICH!" hörte er Carmens Stimme kreischen! Davis rannte immer weiter zwischen den dichten Bäumen entlang, sprang über umgekippte Baumstümpfe und wich im weg stehenden Bäumen aus. Er legte einen Zahn zu. Er sah eine Lichtung. Und mitten in der Luft Carmen schweben! Träumte er? Nein! Direkt neben ihr schwebte ein Flymon! Und in ihrer nähe schwebte ein Spidemon. Es war eine große Schwarze Spinne, mit roten Augen mit vielen Narben und einen weißen Totenkopf auf dem Körper. „DAVIS WO IST VEEMON? DIESES VERDAMTTE VIEH FRISST MICH GLEICH!" rief Carmen mit Panik in der Stimme Davis brüllte so laut er konnte: „EX-VEEMON KOMM SOFORT HER ICH HAB CARMEN GEFUNDEN! BEIEIL DICH! SIE WIR GLEICH VON EINER RIESENSPINNE GEFRESSEN!" Davis schwitzte kalten schweiß. Hoffentlich kam Ex-Veemon gleich! Davis schaute Carmen an. Sie schwebte gar nicht! Sie klebte in einem Spinnennetz fest! Es war bloß so fein gewebt, das man es nicht sofort sah! Das Spidemon krabbelte immer weiter auf Carmen zu. Davis befiel Panik. „EX-VEEMON! BEEIL DICH! VERFLUCHT! CARMEN BRAUCHT UNSERE HILFE KOMM SOFORT HER; ODER WILLST DU DAS SIE GEFRESSEN WIRD?" Das Spidemon kam Carmen immer näher. Davis verlor die Nerven so laut er konnte und mit soviel Luft wie er hatte brüllte er: „EX-VEEMON WO BLEIBST DU?" Carmen zappelte wild im Netz herum. Davis zeriss es fast. Er wollte Carmen helfen, aber er konnte nicht. Es war schrecklich! Helfen zu wollen, aber nicht zu können war einfach furchtbar! Die Spidemon kam Carmen immer näher. Es trennten die Beiden nur ein paar Meter. Davis zerfraß es fast. Wo blieb Ex-Veemon??? Spidemon kam Carmen immer näher... Es trennte sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter. Warum zum Geier konnte er nichts tun? Doch er konnte etwas tun! Ohne vorher zu überlegen rief Davis: „Spidemon! Hier bin ich! Carmen ist festgeklebt! Wenn du kein Feigling bist, versuch dich an Leuten die wenigstens laufen können!" Davis schwitzte. Oh-oh... Spidemon drehte sich um und krabbelte auf ihn zu. Er blickte in die Augen des starken Digimons und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenigstens ließ es von Carmen ab! Davis schwitzte und wollte wegrennen, doch schon kam Ex-veemon über die Bäume geflogen. Davis atmete auf. Ex-Veemon rief: „hier bin ich!" „na, endlich ich dachte du tauchst nie auf!" schrie Davis. Carmen kreischte: „los mach es fertig! Und dann hohl mich hier raus!" Ex-Veemon kreuzte die Arme über der Brust, rief: „V-Laser" und öffnete die Arme. Der V-Laser traf genau auf den Totenkopf von Spidemon. Das Spinnendigimon schrie auf. Vom Schmerz gekrümmt lag es auf dem Boden. Zum glück auf dem Rücken. Ex-Veemon flog auf Carmen zu und befreite sie. Auch das Flymon das neben Carmen im Netz klebte wurde aus dem Netz befreit. Es flog augenblicklich davon. Spidemon ließ seine Beine in der Luft herumkreisen. Es würde bald wieder auf die Beine kommen. Höchste Zeit hier zu verschwinden. „Ex-Veemon," sagte Davis mit dem Blick auf Spidemon gerichtet „ich glaube wir sollten hier verschwinden." Ex-Veemon nickte: „du hast recht. Steigt auf" Schnell stieg Davis auf seinen Rücken. Carmen stieg hinter ihm auf und kralle ihre Finger in seinen Rücken. Ex-Veemon flog hoch. „los wir müssen zu den Stingmons" sagte Davis. „wieso? Was ist mit den beiden? Geht's ihnen gut?" fragte Carmen „sie kämpften gegeneinander als ich los lief um dich und Ken zu suchen. Wie ist eigentlich der neue Stand der Dinge Ex-Veemon?" Ex-Veemon sagte: „Pegasusmon und Nefertimon haben sie mit ihrem heiligen Band gefesselt. Sie dürften sich wieder beruhigt haben." Darauf schwiegen alle drei. Carmen flüsterte: „hast du eigentlich meinen Brief bekommen?" Davis fragte leise: „welchen Brief?" Carmen fasste in seine Jackentasche und beförderte einen Zettel an das Tageslicht. Davis wunderte sich. Den Zettel hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt. Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und bekam einen Schreck! Er brauchte den Brief gar nicht zu lesen. Es war der rosa schraffierte Zettel mit den Herzen, den er Herr Yamanta geben musste! Prompt wurde Davis rot. Carmen schien auf seine Antwort zu warten. „ähm... Yolei hatte mir den Brief weggeschnappt und behauptet er käme von einer Zweitklässlerin, die immer auf dem Mädchenklo mit ihren Freundinnen über mich spricht... äh... nun ja... ich ähm... wie soll ich sagen...."flüsterte er. Carmen schien betrübt. „ich verstehe. Du magst eine andere. Wer ist es? Mir kannst du es sagen. Ich verrate es nicht weiter versprochen" tuschelte sie. Davis wurde rot: „äh.... keine... wirklich nicht. Du bist bloß nicht mein Typ..." stammelte er leise. „es ist Kari oder?" hakte Carmen nach. Davis klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Er wurde noch röter als vorher. NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Jemand hatte es erraten. NEIN! Bloß schnell leugnen. SOFORT LEUGNEN!!!!!„äh.. nein ich will nichts von ihr. Wie kommst du darauf?" stammelte er. Carmen sagte: „du starrst sie an, als wäre sie ein Engel, du guckst TK an als würdest du ihn umbringen wollen wenn er mit Kari spricht... soll ich weiter machen?" „ich kenne sie schon länger und ähm...." Davis dachte nach. Los schnell irgendeine Ausrede musste her. Irgendeine. Und wenn sie noch so dumm war... Los Davis, denk nach. Streng dein Hirn an... „habe Tai mal versprochen in der Digiwelt gut auf sie aufzupassen. Er nimmt mich sonst auseinander." Sagte Davis mit etwas Ironie im letzten Satz. Puh! Das war die beste Ausrede die er je erfunden hatte. Er fügte noch hinzu: „ich fühle mich einfach verantwortlich für sie." Was war er doch genial. Wenn es in der Schule ein Fach gäbe das „ausreden erfinden" hieße würde er sicher eine Eins bekommen. Ganz sicher. Carmen schien ihm zu glauben: „ach so. Es sieht aber echt so aus." Davis murmelte schnell: „sieht aber nur so aus." Ex-Veemon setzte zur Landung an. Es landete sanft auf der Lichtung und ließ die Beiden absteigen. Alle andern standen schon auf der Lichtung. Alle Digimon –außer Gatomon- waren inzwischen auf das Rookielevel zurückdigitiert. Sogar die Beiden Wormons. Sie schienen sich beruhigt zu haben. Ex-Veemon digitierte auch zurück, als beide abgestiegen waren. Yolei sah Carmen an und fragte: „was ist denn mit dir los Carmen? Du siehst echt schlimm aus." Davis antwortete für sie: „ein Spidemon hat sie fast gefressen. Wenn Ex-veemon nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, wären wir jetzt sein Abendessen gewesen." Ale andern rissen die Augen auf. Carmen nickte. „aber Davis hat das Spidemon auf sich gelenkt. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre ich jetzt Spinnenfutter." Davis sonnte sich in Ruhm und fragte die beiden Wormon: „was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden los gewesen?" Das Wormon von Carmen, das eine etwas andere Zeichnung als das von Ken auf der Stirn hatte, sagte: „ich weiß nicht. Ich wurde irgendwie gesteuert. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Aber dann haben Pegasusmon und Nefertimon und mit ein paar heiligen Strahlen wieder befreit." Das kleine Insekt hüpfte auf die Schulter von Carmen. Es kuschelte sich an sie. Tai mischte sich ein: „Wir haben noch ein paar Schwarze Türme zu zerstören... wir müssen weiter machen! Also los." Veemon schüttelte den Kopf: „ich brauch erst mal eine Pause tut mir Leid." demonstrativ ließ sich das blaue Digimon auf sein Hinterteil fallen. Das Wormon von Ken nickte: „ja ich kann auch nicht mehr." Sora sagte: „dann über nehmen Tai Cody und ich das. Wir mussten ja nicht ein greifen und unsere Digimon haben sicher noch genug kraft. Oder?" Agumon nickte: „klar" Armadillomon versicherte: „natürlich." Biyomon meinte: „ok. ich denke wir wissen was wir zu tun haben." Die Digimon digitieren in einem schon befreitem Gebiet und befreiten die Stadt von den Türmen. Die andern warteten so lange auf sie. Als alle Türme den Erdboden gleich gemacht worden waren kamen die drei Digimon mit ihren Partnern zu den andern. Yolei hatte schon ein Tor in ihre Welt geöffnet. Alle stellten sich vor den Computer und begaben sich in ihre Welt. Schon standen sie im Zimmer von Tai und Kari. Davis gähnte. Er war furchtbar müde. Veemon gähnte auch. Yolei sagte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr: „WAS? Es ist schon so spät? Tut mir Leid Leute, aber ich muss dringend los. Oma kommt zu besuch!" sie rollte mit den Augen. Cody schloss sich an: „ich muss zum Kendo" TK sagte: „ich denke auch , das ich los sollte. Mom rastet aus, wenn ich wieder zu spät komme." Ken sagte „ich denke, wir sollten auch mal pünktlich zuhause sein" und nickte Wormon zu. Davis blieb nichts andere übrig und sagte: „meine Mom hat's auch Satt mit dem essen zu warten." Carmen sagte: „na ja und ich muss heute Abend auf meine Schwester aufpassen." Davis war froh das er das nicht mehr musste. June war manchmal echt unerträglich. Und so verabschiedeten sich alle außer Sora. Sie blieb noch ein bisschen. Sie wollte mit Tai zusammen „lernen". Davis wusste natürlich was das hieß. Immerhin waren die Beiden doch zusammen. Oder? Davis war sich nicht sicher. Kari bleib aber trotzdem daheim. Scheinbar schien sie ihnen zu glauben. Und so machten sich fast alle Digiritter auf den Weg nach hause.   
Davis schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Sofort kam seine Mutter angerannt und drückte ihn durch, als ob er drei Jahre weg geblieben wäre. „oh Davis! Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich! Wo bist du bloß solange gewesen? Ich dachte schon die Monster hätten dich entführt!" Davis befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter: „was für Monster?" Hatte sie irgendwie von der Digiwelt Wind bekommen? „hast du noch nichts davon gehört schalt mal den Fernseher ein!" Davis ging in sein Zimmer schloss leise die Tür und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Falls es Digimon waren müsste er türmen! Er musste sie zurück in ihre Welt bringen! Er schaltete den Nachrichtenkanal ein, doch ehe er auch nur eine Sekunde auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, bekam er eine E-Mail. Er rannte zu seinen Minicomputer und las sie:   
  
Thema: Treffen!  
An: Davis, Kari, Tai, TK, Cody, Yolei, Matt, Izzy, Sora  
Absender: Joe  
  
Wir müssen uns Sofort treffen! Komm sofort zur U-bahnstation am Marktplatz! Und beeilt euch! Es geht um die Monster! Und vergiss nicht dein Digimon (falls es in dieser Welt ist) mitzubringen!  
  
Bis gleich  
  
Joe  
  
Davis schaltete den Fernseher ab. June kam ins Zimmer. „na, wieder da?" Davis sprach leise auf sie ein: „June, ich muss dich um was bitten. Ich wasch auch eine Woche lang für dich ab. Versprochen" Junes Mine hellte auf. „also, es ist wirklich wichtig. Frag nicht nach dem Grund. Ich muss raus. Bitte, verpetz mich nicht es ist WIRKLICH wichtig!" June sah ihn an. „ich will es aber wissen" Davis wurde ärgerlich: „ich habe keine Zeit dazu. Es eilet!" June sah ihn an. „ok. Ich deck dich. Aber nur wenn du abwäscht und da draußen auf dich aufpasst" Davis nickte: "du kennst mich." Er schnappte seinen Rucksack, quetschte Veemon, das June für ein Stofftier hielt, hinein und schloss ihn. Davis schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Er nahm ein Paar Turnschuhe aus dem Schrank, die seine Mutter nicht vermissen würde und ging leise aus der Wohnung. Noch leiser schloss er die Tür. Schnell huschte Davis in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. Er öffnete den Rucksack und holte Veemon heraus. „glaub nicht das ich dich ewig schleppe" sagte Davis. Veemon machte ein langes Gesicht. „schade" Davis hörte wie jemand die Treppen runterstieg. Anscheinend wollte irgendwer sich von irgendwem eine Tasse Zucker leihen.   
Der Fahrstuhl hielt im Erdgeschoss und Davis rannte so schnell er konnte los Richtung U-Bahn. Ein glück, das die Vollautomatisch lief. Ohne Fahrer. Sonst wäre er sicher aufgeschmissen. Da er eine Monatskarte hatte, löste er keinen Fahrschein und hechtete in die völlig leere Bahn die grade angekommen war. Bei der Sache mit den Monstern fuhr sicher keiner Bahn. Was war eigentlich mit den Monstern? Es musste ja nicht schlimm sein aber, schon allein das Wort „Monster" versetzte die Leute in Angst und schrecken. Die Türen der Bahn schlossen sich. Davis atmete auf. Glück gehabt, das er diese hier noch bekommen hatte. Sonst hätte er ziemlich lange warten müssen. Veemon fragte: „was glaubst du, was ist Passiert?" Davis dachte nach: „ich denke, das ein Digimon in die diese Welt eingerungen ist. Wie es das geschafft hat, ist mir ein Rätsel." Veemon nickte: „ich schätzte auch so was ähnliches wird passiert sein" Die Bahn hielt wieder. Davis stieg aus. Ein glück, das der Marktplatz direkt in seiner Nähe lag. Davis hechtete die Treppe hoch. Oben standen schon Matt, Kari, Tai, Sora, Joe, Cody, Izzy und TK mit Patamon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Agumon und Biyomon. Yolei kam mit Hawkmon durch den einen Eingang an gelaufen. Hechelnd kam Davis bei den andern an. Davis plapperte los: "ich weiß gar nicht was passiert ist. Ich kam grade nach hause, als deine Mail kam. Meine Mom faselte irgendwas von Monstern" Joe erklärte. „in einer Sporthalle sind während einer Ballettvorstellung, Marinedevimon und Venommyotismon auf getaucht! Wir müssen sie aufhalten bevor sie noch wen verletzen" Davis nickte. Ken kam mit Wormon angelaufen. Cody schlug vor: „Am besten ist es, wir öffnen ein Tor zur Digiwelt und alle die kein Digimon haben suchen ihre Partner in der Digiwelt. Wir andern gehen inzwischen in die Sporthalle." TK sagte: „Ja genau. Izzy hast du deinen Laptop dabei?" Izzy nickte: „klar wartet" er holte sein Laptop raus. Yolei öffnete das Tor zu Digiwelt und alle ohne Digimon stellten sich vor den Laptop. Sie gingen sofort in die Digiwelt. Davis drehte sich um und wollte losrennen als Cody ihn stoppte: "halt. Du hast als einziger einen Rucksack. Wir müssen den Laptop rein tun! Dann sind die andern später schneller wieder da!" Davis willigte ein. Cody steckte den ausgeklappten Laptop in den Rucksack von Davis. Schon rannten sie los. Veemon saß auf der Schulter von Davis, damit es sich beim Rennen nicht verausgabte. Ein paar Minuten Später standen sie vor den Türen der Riesigen Sporthalle. Davis holte Luft. Er blickte die andern an. „Bereit?" Alle andern nickten. Tai rief: „wartet. Lasst alle Digimon die dann noch durch die Tür passen Digitieren!" Davis nickte. Das leuchtete ein.   
„Veemon digitiert zu... Ex-Veemon" Wormon digitiert zu... Stingmon" „Hawkmon digitiert zu... Aquliamon" „Patamon digitiert zu... Angemon" „Armadillomon digitiert zu... Ankylomon" „Ex-Veemon, Stingemon.. DNA digitation zu…… Paildramon„ „Aquliamon, Gatomon… DNA digitation zu….. Slphymon" "Ankylomon, Angemon… DNA digitation zu…. Shakumon"   
Davis atmete Tief ein. Er sah die andern Digiritter und ihre Digimon an. Davis nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stieß die Tür zur Sporthalle auf. Dort standen die beiden Digimon mitten auf dem Spielfeld. Marinedevimon lachte: „ah. Die Digiritter! Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet. Kommt ruhig näher!" Davis ging ein Paar schritte damit die andern in die Halle konnten und blieb dann stehen. Er bombardierte Die beiden Virusdigimon mit bösen Blicken: „Warum habt ihr schon auf uns gewartet? Was wollt ihr von uns?" Venommyotismon lachte: „ihr habt uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht! Wir wollen euch! TOD!" Beide Digimon lachten höhnisch. Davis bekam einen Wutanfall. Sie hatten ihnen doch nichts getan. Ihre Drei Digimon schwebten oder flogen vor ihnen. Slphymon brüllte: "Lavakugel" und formte einen Feuerball in seinen Händen. Paildramon flog etwas höher und Brüllte: „Desperado-Raketen!" „Tonbomben" kam es von Shakumon. Sofort wurden Raketen, eine Lavakugel und unzählige Tonbomben auf Marinedevimon abgefeuert. Es blockte lässig ab. „vergesst es wir sind zu stark für euch!" Die Lavakugel und alle andern Geschosse prallen an dem Digimon ab und zerstörten die Decke der Halle. Davis dachte noch lange nicht ans Aufgeben. Sie hatten noch ein Ass im Ärmel! Er brüllte: „Cody, hohl du den Laptop aus meiner Tasche, Yolei schreib an Carmen, das sie kommen soll! Ken und ich machen eine DNA digitation" Cody und Yolei nickten. Ken nickte auch. „Paildramon.... Megadigitation zu..... Imperialdramon" Imperialdramon stellte sich schützend vor die Digiritter. Venommyotismon lachte hohl. Es rief „Energiesauger". Und sofort traf ein dicker schwarzer Strahl Imperialdramon. Es schrie vor Schmerzen. Davis erschrak! Wenn Imperialdramon so litt wie würde es denn den andern, einen Level niedriger ergehen? Er hörte Ken rufen: „Los, gib nicht auf! Du kannst es schaffen!" Davis brüllte so laut er konnte: "Ken hat recht! Gib bloß nicht auf!" Imperialdramon schrie. Davis würde am liebsten heulen. Sein Digimon so leiden zu sehen, war das schlimmste was er je gesehen hatte! Es brüllte vor schmerzen und schrie vor leid. Davis schluckte. Cody hatte inzwischen den Laptop ausgepackt und Yolei tippte die Letzte Zeile der Mail an Carmen. Greymon, Birdramon Slphymon und Shakumon attackierten inzwischen Venommyotismon. Ein Digimon lenkte den Feind ab und die anderen griff an. Aber alles war vergebens. Die Haut von Venommyotismon schien aus Stahl zu sein, man konnte einfach nicht durchdringen! Noch immer beschoss das Digimon Imperialdramon. Davis litt mit seinem Digimon. Warum mussten sie immer kämpfen? Warum immer leiden? Warum mussten sie immer ihr Leben riskieren? Und warum rächten sich die Beiden bösen Digimon ausgerechnete an ihnen? Sie hatten doch nichts mit ihm zu tun! Außerdem wie waren sie Lebendig geworden? Und wie in diese Welt gekommen? Tausend Gedanken schossen Davis durch den Kopf. „Aargh! Nein! Es geht nicht mehr" hörte Davis Imperialdramon rufen. „NEIN! HOL ALLES AUS DIR RAUS DU MUSST DURCHHALTEN!" rief Davis sofort. Es musste einfach durchhalten. Es musste einfach. Sonst wären sie verloren. Er sah Imperialdramon die Zähne zusammen beißen. Es war furchtbar sein Digimon so leiden zu sehen. Das Herz von Davis fühlte sich an, als ob tausend Nagetiere dran knabbern würden. Davis bekam schreckliche Angst. Warum musste Imperialdramon so leiden? Warum? Imperialdramon begann gelb zu leuchten. Es veränderte sich! Es würde doch nicht etwa weiter digitieren? Es war doch schon auf dem Megalevel. Davis war zum Weinen, als er sah was passierte. Sie digitierten. Aber zurück. Cibomon und Leafmon hüpften mit aller letzter Kraft auf sie zu. Sein Digimon stand vor Davis. Er bückte sich und nahm es vorsichtig auf den Arm. „es tut mir leid" klagte es. „ach, Unsinn. Du hast dein bestes getan." Sagte Davis. Marinedevimon brachte Slphymon mit einen kraftvollen schlag zu Boden. „Slphymon!" brüllten Kari und Yolei wie aus einem Mund. Davis sah sofort Slphymon an. Es schien kaum noch kraft zu haben. „Energiesauger" kam es von Venommyotismon. Davis hörte Greymon schreien. Er sah in die Richtung von Greymon. Auch es wurde jetzt von dem schwarzen Strahl getroffen. Tai rief: „halt durch! Du kannst es schaffen!" Nicht auch noch Greymon! Nein! Jetzt musste auch dieses Digimon leiden! Nein! Das durfte nicht sein. Schon wieder musste er ein Digimon so leiden sehen. Nicht auch noch Greymon! Es fiel zu Boden. Es lag gekrümmt auf der Erde und schrie vor schmerz. Imperialdramon.. Greymon... Wer würde als nächstes leiden müssen? Wer würde als nächstes diese Schrecklichen Schmerzen erleiden müssen? Greymon digitierte zurück zu Koromon. Venommyotismon ließ vom ihm ab. Koromon bewegte sich langsam Richtung Tai. Shakumon feuerte wie wild Tonbomben Auf Venommyotismon ab. Sie prallten einfach von dem Bösen Digimon ab. Einfach so. Als wären sie nicht erwähnenswertes. „Lavakugel" schrie Slphymon und wendete seine Attacke an. Auch sie prallte ab. Slphymon war sichtlich geschockt. Venommyotismon verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag. Shakumon bekam ebenfalls einen von Marinedevimon zu spüren. Beide Digimon schrieen auf. Venommyotismon rief wieder: "Energiesauger" und schoss den Strahl auf Shakumon. Zum Glück konnte es grade noch ausweichen. Er hörte Matts stimme aus dem Laptop: „platz da, wir kommen!" wenig später standen Joe, Matt und Izzy mit Gomamon, Gabumon und Tentomon zwischen der Tribüne. „Bereit Gomamon?" rief Joe „klar" kam es zurück. „Gomamon digitiert zu... Ikkakumon!" Matt schaute Gabumon an: „bereit?" „sicher" nickte sein Partner „Gabumon digitiert zu... Garurumon!" Izzy schaute Tentomon an: „kann's losgehen?" Tentomon nickte: „klaro" „Tentomon digitiert zu... Kabuterimon!" Die drei Digimon sprangen auf das Feld. Davis rief: "na endlich, ich dachte schon ihn kommt nie!" Joe sagte: „also hör mal, denkst du wir lassen euch im Stich?" „Energiesauger" kam es von Venommyotismon. Davis wirbelte herum. Er sah Shakumon gegen die Strahlen ankämpfen. Es litt furchtbar. Cody brachte keinen Ton raus. Dafür rief TK: „Halt durch" und schien sichtlich auf Venommyotismon sauer zu sein. Es ging nicht anders. Es digitierte zu Upaamon und Tokomon zurück. Die beiden Digimon schleppten sich zu TK und Cody. Yolei rief: „Shlphymon! Du bist unser einziges DNA Digimon! Du darfst nicht schlappmachen!" Kari unterstütze sie: „los, mach sie fertig" Slphymon nickte ihnen zu. Garurumon rannte um Venommyotismon herum und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden Gegner auf sich. Birdramon setzte zusammen mit Ikkakumon seine Attacke ein: „Harpune" „Meteorenflügel" Slphymon gab seinen Senf dazu: „Lavakugel" alle drei Attacken trafen Venommyotismon am Kopf. „hui! Das kitzelt" dröhnte es. „sollte es wehtun?" johlte es hinterher Die Tür zur Turnhalle flog auf. Stingmon kam herein geflogen. Carmen saß auf seinem Rücken. Sie sprang ab, als Stingmon über die Digiritter flog. Ihr Digimon griff sofort in das geschehen ein. „letzter Stich" brüllte es und bohrte seinen Stachel in den Hals von Venommyotismon. Davis war erleichtert: "wird höchste Zeit, wo warst du?" Das böse Digimon schlug Stingmon gezielt weg. „ist doch jetzt egal" rief Carmen. Kabuterimon setzte seinen Hornschlag gegen die Stirn von Venommyotismon. Marinedevimon schlug Birdramon zu Boden. Es schrie vor schmerz und digitierte zu Yokomon zurück. Es schleppte sich zu Sora zurück. Venommyotismon schlug Garurumon mit viel wucht auf den Rücken. Es schrie. Bei Wölfen war der Rücken die schwächste Stelle. Das nutzte der Gegner aus. Aber es gab nicht auf und biss Venommyotismon so stark es konnte in den Arm. Slphymon schrie wieder: „Lavakugel" und schoss den Feuerball auf den Herren der Fledermäuse. Stingmon setzte seinen Stichbohrer an die Schläfe des gleichen Digimons. Kabuterimon verpasste immer noch dem gleichen Digimon einen Stromschlag. „aaargh" es konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unter drücken. Es rächte sich jedoch sofort: „Gruselflügel" unzählige Fledermäuse flatterten aus den Armen von Venommyotismon auf Kabuterimon zu. Es wurde von den Fledermäusen an die Wand gedrückt. So konnte es sich nicht bewegen. Marinedevimon verpasste Garurumon einen weiteren Schlag auf den Rücken. Es brach zusammen. Marinedevimon schlug immer wieder zu. Stingmon bohrte immer weiter an Venommyotismons Schläfe herum. Es schlug nun zu. Doch Stingmon flog weg, do das sich das Digimon selbst schlug. Es wankte etwas. „super Stingmon!" rief Carmen sofort. Kabuterimon digitierte zu Motimon zurück und rutschte die Wand runter. Nein. Nicht noch ein Digimon! Marinedevimon hieb immer noch auf Garurumon ein. Es schrie vor Schmerzen auf und biss die Zähne zusammen Slphymon lag am Boden. Es hatte inzwischen schon einen Schlag von Venommyotismon abbekommen. Es richtete sich auf, und flog Richtung Venommyotismon. Stingmon rief: „letzter Stich" und Stach Venommyotismon in die Stirn. Aber dieses Digmon hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Es Wischte Stingmon von der Seite weg. Slphymon bildete eine Lavakugel und schoss sie auf Venommyotismon. Die Kugel traf auf den Punkt wo Stingmon seine letzte Attacke angesetzt hatte. Garurumon befreite sich inzwischen von den Hieben von Marinedevimon. Es setzte sein „gewaltiges Feuer" gegen die Wunde Stelle auf der Stirn von Venommyotismon. Es schien etwas zu bewirken. Das attackierte Digimon schrie Markerschütternd. Mit schrecklicher Wut griff es Slphymon an. Es boxte es überall hin. In einem solchen Tempo, das Abwehren unmöglich war. Slphymon ging zu Boden. Venommyotismon ließ von ihm ab. Es stürmte zu Garurumon und schlug auf es ein. Slphymon digitierte zurück und beide Digimon robbten zu ihren Partnern. Stingmon setzte wieder zu einer Attacke an, als Marinedevimon es nieder schlug. Garurumon digitierte zurück zu Tzunumon. Venommyotismon ließ vom ihm ab und half Marinedevimon mit Stingmon klar zukommen. Beide Schlugen auf das Digimon ein. Davis blich alle noch vorhandene Farbe (von der nicht mehr viel da war) aus dem Gesicht. Alle Digimon außer dem Stingmon von Carmen waren besiegt worden. Es musste es schaffen! Wenn Stingmon es jetzt nicht schaffte, dann wären sie verloren! Und nicht nur sie. Der Rest der Welt war auch in Gefahr. Stingmon musste es Schaffen! Davis erschrak. Stingmon wurde von den beiden Virus Digimon zu Boden geschleudert. Es digitierte zurück! NEIN! DAS DURFTE NICHT SEIN! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Es durfte nicht sein! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Davis schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie oft hatten sie schon gekämpft? Wie oft hatten sie schon ihr Leben riskiert? Es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Aber dann blickte Davis die beiden Virus Digimon die zehn Meter vor ihm standen. Waren sie jetzt völlig hilflos? Irgendwas mussten sie doch tun! Irgendwas! Venommyotismon sprach: „das waren also die soooooo gefährlichen Digiritter!" Marinedevimon bemerkte: „so schwer waren sie doch nicht zu besiegen!" Venommyotismon schaute die Digiritter komisch an: „halt! Es gibt zwei Digiritter mit dem Gleichen Wappen unter euch! Wo ist der letzte Digiritter?" Davis brüllte: „ich weiß gar nicht wen du meinst! Letzter Digiritter? Wir sind alle da!" Venommyotismon brüllte: „lügt mich nicht an! Wo ist der letzte von euch?" Matt rief: „wir sind alle da! Es gibt keinen andern Digiritter!" Marinedevimon brüllte: „wo ist der Digiritter mit dem Wappen der Allmacht?" Tai rief: „Wappen der Allmacht?" Venommyotismon stellte fest: „sie kennen ihn nicht. Egal, vernichten wie erst mal sie." Venommyotismon stellte sich vor sie und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Davis bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Gleich würde Venommyotismon seine Gruselflügel über sie hetzten. Es drückte sein Digimon an sich. Es musste jeden Moment soweit sein. „Halt" rief eine Davis wohlbekannte Stimme.   
  
Davis kannte diese Stimme. ES WAR DIE VON JUNE! June kam hinter ihnen hervor und stellte sich schützend vor sie. „June was machst du denn hier? Renn weg, solange du noch kannst!" brüllte Davis eine Schwester an. Venommyotismon senkte die Armen anscheinend wollte es das Schauspiel mit ansehen. Matt mischte sich ein: „June renn weg! Hier ist es zu gefährlich für dich!" June blieb stehen wo sie war. „ich denke gar nicht dran. Davis, verzeih mir, aber ich habe dir nachspioniert! Ich wollte wissen was so dringend war." June holte Luft. Er hatte also June vorhin im Treppenhaus gehört! „June renn weg!" unterbrach Davis. June setzte wieder an: „ich habe alles gesehen. Zwecklos zu leugnen. Ich weiß was ich tue. Ich weiß auch das die Monster gefährlich sind. Aber IHR habt Monster um die Welt zu retten. IHR müsst hier weg! Wenn ich drauf gehe, ist es eigentlich egal! Aber IHR seid wichtig! Ihr müsst euch und eure Monster oder wie immer sie ihr auch nennt in Sicherheit bringen! Sofort! Rennt weg!" Matt schien sich in der Gewissheit zu wiegen, das er, weil June ihn mochte, etwas auswirken konnte. Er rief: „ June bist du Wahnsinnig? Verschwinde von hier" June schüttelte den kopf: „Nein, ich denke nicht dran" Davis wurde zornig. War seine Schwester völlig übergeschnappt? War sie Wahnsinnig oder Lebensmüde? Oder beides? „JUNE DU KOMMST SOFORT DA WEG!" rief er June schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht dran. Ich bin hier um euch zu schützen und ihr wollt mich alle davon abhalten! Es ist mir egal, wenn ich Opfer bringen muss um euch zu schützen! Ich muss es einfach tun weil..." „bäh... so fiel Kitsch auf einen Haufen! Das wird doch echt ekelig. Wir bösen Monster spüren was ihr Menschen wirklich meint..." Venommyotismon lachte dumm. Marinedevimon grinste höhnisch. June brüllte: „NA UND? WAS IST SO SCHLIMM DRAN?" Venommyotismon höhnte: „du tust das nur um einen zu schützen." June brüllte: „NEIN DAS TU ICH NICHT! ICH WILL ALLE SCHÜTZEN" Venommyotismon höhnte: „es ist der Blondschopf ohne den Hut" Matt wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Ihm war diese ganze Geschichte mit June sicher schon peinlich genug. June konterte: „ER IST EIN GRUND! ABER NICHT DER GRUND!"   
  
Auf einmal passierte etwas merkwürdiges; Ein Licht erstrahlte zwischen den Köpfen der Beiden Digimon neun unterschiedlich gefärbte Lichtblitze zischten auf die Lichtquelle zu. Davis staunte. Was mochte das wohl sein? Das Licht blendete furchtbar und so war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Als das Licht wieder nach ließ schwebte ein Symbol vor June in der Luft. Es war so groß, das sie es ohne Probleme in die Hand hätte schließen können und leuchtete Grünlich. Es sah aus wie das Wappen des Mutes, allerdings befand im inneren des Kreises eine Trennlinie, die so aussah als ob sie zum Wappen der Freundschaft gehörte. June schaute staunend auf das Symbol vor ihr. Davis riss die Augen Auf! Die Beiden Digimon hatten doch vorhin über noch einen Digiritter gesprochen! Was war wenn das June war und das Symbol vor ihr, ihr Wappen? Das Wappen der Allmacht! Das musste es sein! Aber wo war denn ihr Digimon? Davis staunte nicht schlecht. Das Symbol verdoppelte sich. Nun schwebten zwei gleiche Symbole nebeneinander in der Luft. Das eine flog langsam auf June zu. Das andere schwebte zum Boden. Davis erschrak. Das Symbol schwebte zu June! Sie MUSSTE der neue Digiritter sein! Das Symbol was auf June zuschwebte berührte ihre Brust und leuchtete strahlend Hell dort. Das Symbol was auf dem Boden zuschwebte leuchtete immer heller. Es zog die Blicke von Davis und den andern förmlich an. Es leuchtete immer heller. Auf einmal verschwand das Wappen. Eine Sekunde später erschien dort ein Ei. Ein war bestimmtes Ei! Auf diesem Ei war das Wappen das eben geleuchtet hatte abgebildet. Es schimmerte auf dem türkisblauen Hintergrund der mir hellgrünen Streifen übersehen war. Und neben dem Ei lag ein Digivice! Davis staunte! June war tatsächlich der letzte Digiritter! Er hätte nie gedacht, das June... Davis dachte nicht weiter. Er brüllte einfach: „heb das Ei auf June! Beeil dich" June starrte ihn an, nickte dennoch hockte sich hin und fasste das Ei an. Davis brüllte: „worauf wartest du?" June schluckte und hob das Ei hoch. Ein heller Lichtstrahl kam aus der Erde, als June das Ei an sich gezogen hatte. Eine weiße Kugel schwebte etwa auf zwei Meter Höhe. Davis staunte. Das musste Junes Digimon sein. Davis erwartete gespannt, welches Digimon June bekommen würde. Langsam rollte sich aus der Kugel ein Digimon aus. Davis fielen fast die Augen aus. Es war ein Gatomon! Genau das gleiche Digimon hatte Kari doch auch! Egal! Dieses Gatomon musste ihnen helfen die beiden Digimon zu besiegen! Das Gatomon sprang aus dem Lichtstrahl heraus und sagte: „hallo June!" June guckte ungläubig: „hallo! Wer bist du?" Davis hörte Tai rufen: „June das ist jetzt egal! Nimm das Ei strecke es von dir und ruf "Digi-Amorei der Allmacht erstrahle!" mach schon! Das ist wichtig!" Das Gatomon von June schüttelte den Kopf. „wartet kurz" das Gatomon schloss die Augen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Davis sah eine Riesige Lichtkugel entstehen. Gatomon öffnete die Arme und ließ die Lichtkugel, die immer größer wurde auf sie zuwandern. Davis schloss die Augen, weil ihn das Licht zu sehr blendete. Er hörte Gatomons Stimme: „allmächtige Heilung" und auf einmal spürte er wie Cibomon digitierte. Er spürte es in seinen Händen wachsen! Ein paar Sekunden später hielt er Veemon im Arm. Als Davis wieder gucken konnte, sah er in Veemons Augen. Er fragte: „geht's dir wieder gut?" Veemon nickte: „ja, prima. Und jetzt lass mich los, ich will kämpfen!" Davis sah Veemon an, nickte und ließ es los. Davis blickte sich um. Alle Digimon standen vor ihren Partnern und alle waren auf dem Rookielevel! Bis auf Gatomon natürlich. Davis weiß seine Schwester an: „du hast doch gehört, was Tai vorhin gesagt hat! Mach das und dein Digimon wird sich verändern und stärker werden! Ich erklär dir alles später! Jetzt mach schon!" Venommyotismon rief: „nein! Sie haben ihn gefunden!" Marinedevimon brachte keinen Ton raus. June schaute das Monster neben ihr an. „mach schon" drängte es sanft. June schien ermutigt und streckte das Ei von sich. „Digi-Amorei der Allmacht erstrahle!" rief sie und staunte. „Batzamon, Armordigitation zu.... Haerdmon! Blüte der Allmacht!" June staunte. Davis auch. Das Gatomon war zu einem Engel digitiert! Aber nicht zu Angewomon! Es hatte ein weißes Kleid an, das eng ansaß, keine Ärmel hatte und verdammt kurz war. Es hatte blonde Haare, die offen im Wind flatterten. Die grünen Augen, die nur kurz aufleuchteten und unter einer Maske verschwanden und die Weichen Gesichtszüge ließen es sanft und Freundlich erscheinen. Ein goldener Armreif um ihr linkes Handgelenk, ließ sie sehr elegant wirken. Es konnte so auf einen Ball gehen, wenn auf dem Rücken des Digimon nicht die gefederten Flügel wären. Sie sahen genauso wie die von Angemon aus. Die Füße des Digimons steckten in kniehohen Stiefeln. Davis schaute zu Ken: „du weißt was wir zu tun haben?" Ken rief zurück: „klar"  
Nach ein paar Digitationen standen vor den Kindern Haerdmon, Imperialdramon, Shorimon, Slphymon und Stingmon, so wie, Ikkakumon, Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon und Birdramon. June sah sich nur verwundert um. Venommyotismon sagte: „ein Digimon mehr oder weniger zu erledigen, wir nicht schwer sein!" Marinedevimon lachte hohl: „du hast recht!" schon griff es Haerdmon an. Es wich elegant aus und formte in den Händen eine Kugel aus Licht, ähnlich der die sie vorhin formte. Slphymon formte in den Händen einen Feuerball. Shorimon öffnete die Augen, es schien eine Attacke vorzubereiten. Stingmon fuhr seinen Stachel aus, Imperialdramon schien seine Laserkanone auf Marinedevimon zu Richten. Die Digimon der Alten Digiritter umzingelten Venommyotismon. Haerdmon und Slphymon riefen setzten Gleichzeitig ihre Attacken gegen Marinedevimon ein. Shorimon, Stingmon und Imperialdramon taten es ihnen gleich. „Lavakugel" „Heiliges Licht" „Laserfinger" „Böser Blick" „Stichbohrer". Alle Geschosse flogen genau auf einen Punkt zu; auf das dritte Auge von Marinedevimon! Es schrie auf. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Geschosse trafen genau in das Dritte Auge des Digimons. Es zerfiel in Tausend Teile. All ihre Stärksten Attacken zusammen, auf seinen schwächsten Punkt hatten eine enorme Auswirkung gehabt. Anders gesagt; Es starb. Venommyotismon stand immer noch umzingelt von all den andern Digimon da. Es blickte böse. „das werdet ihr noch bereuen!" Es flog durch das zerstörte Dach der Turnhalle und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.   
  
Davis rannte zu seiner Schwester und konnte sie grade noch auffangen. Sie fiel gradewegs in seine Arme. Sie war ohnmächtig. Es hatte sie wohl zuviel kraft gekostet. Aber June ein Digiritter? Da kamen wohl schlimme Zeiten auf Matt zu. Alle Digimon Digitieren auf das Rookie- und im Fall von den beiden Gatomons auf das Championlevel zurück. Das Gatomon von June kam sofort angerannt: „geht's ihr gut?" „Glaub schon. Sie atmet regelmäßig. Ich glaube wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor noch die Polizei oder sonst wer hier auf taucht." Sagte Davis. Die andern nicken. „was machen wir mit June?" redete Tai nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. „Ich glaube Gatomon und ich kommen mit zu Davis" sagte Kari. Davis war begeistert. „ich glaube das geht klar." sagte Davis. Kari fuhr fort: „ich könnte Davis helfen June die ganze Sache zu erklären. Immerhin gings mir mal genauso wie June jetzt. Auf einmal hatte ich ein Monster und mein Bruder und seine Freunde wussten alles über die Monster und ich nichts." Tai stimmte zu: „aber von Davis aus musst du Mom anrufen, sie wird sonst krank vor sorge" Davis sah Ken an. Er musste an das andere ende der Stadt. „Ken willst du nicht auch mit zu mir kommen? Es macht doch keinen Sinn wenn du jetzt allein durch die halbe Stadt fährst, außerdem kannst du uns helfen June alles zu erklären." Ken sagte: „darf ich?" „klar" „ich komm dann mit." Die Digiritter verabschiedeten sich und jeder ging in seine Richtung. Davis ging mit Kari und Ken zur U-Bahn. Im leeren Zug eingestiegen besprachen sie: „also, wie kommen June und ich unbemerkt in die Wohnung und wie kriegen wir es hin, das ihr bei mir übernachten dürft?" Gatomon sagte: „ich kann digitieren und dich und June auf eurem Balkon aufsetzten. Dann quetschen sich Wormon, Veemon und Batzamon in eine Rucksack und kommen mit den andern hoch. Wir sagen denn einfach, das ihr in der nähe wart und zu Davis kamt, weil ihr so schnell wie möglich in ein Sicheres Haus wolltet. Dann ruft ihr eure Eltern an, damit sie sich keine Sogen machen. Und das mit den Übernachten müssen wir eben die Mom von den Beiden fragen." Davis stimmte zu: „so machen wir´s. Mom lässt euch bestimmt nicht noch mal raus." An der nächsten Station stiegen die Digiritter aus und trugen June aus der Bahn. Davis fragte an der Treppe stehend: „kannst du nicht jetzt schon digitieren? Meine Arme werden lahm" Gatomon murmelte: „na gut, draußen würde es zuviel aufsehen erregen also gut..." Gatomon digitierte zu Angewomon und trug June. Davis rannte mit Ken und Kari die Straße entlang. Schon standen sie vor dem Wohnhaus von Davis. Angewomon trug Davis und June vorsichtig die Häuserwand hoch. Davis kniff die Augen zu, er wollte nicht nach unten sehen. Davis vertraute zwar Angewomon, hatte aber trotzdem Angst, das er fallen könnte. Ihm wurde schwindelig, wenn er nur dran dachte. Schon stand Davis auf seinem Balkon. Er öffnete die Tür, nahm Angewomon June ab und legte sie in ihr Bett. Er deckte sie zu, so das es so aussah, als ob sie schliefe. Angewomon pfiff inzwischen so laut sie konnte und gab so das Zeichen für Ken und Kari, das sie klingeln sollten. Angewomon die nur zurückdigitieren konnte, wenn Kari dabei war, versteckte sich im Schrank. Davis machte den Schrank zu, für den Fall das seine Mutter reinkam und holte was zu essen aus der Küche. Ein paar Kekse und ein bisschen Obst. Seine Mutter stand im Wohnzimmer Bügelnd vor dem Fernseher. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das er weg gewesen war. Das war auch gut so. Es klingelte. Davis rief: „ich mach auf" und stürmte zur Tür. Er fragte durch die Sprechanlage: „wer ist da?" und bekam die erwartete Antwort: „Ken und Kari". Davis drückte auf den Türsummer. Er hörte wie der Fahrstuhl betreten wurde. Davis rief ins Wohnzimmer: „es sind Kari und Ken" „ach so," kam es zurück. Ein paar Minuten später lümmelten Kari, Ken und Wormon, Gatomon, Batzamon und Veemon in seinem Zimmer rum. Davis hatte inzwischen noch mehr zu essen und zu trinken geholt. Die Digimon mussten einen Riesenhunger haben. Denn in null Komma nichts war alles essen weg, ohne das Die Digiritter auch nur einen Krümel bekommen hatten. Veemon gähnte. Gatomon tat es ihm nach, gähnen steckte eben an. „ich glaub ich leg mich hin!" sagte Veemon. Davis meinte: „wird zeit, das wir meine Mom fragen" Die andern beiden nickten. Und so gingen die Drei Digiritter ins Wohnzimmer zu der Mutter von Davis. Davis fing an: „Mom, können Ken und Kari hier übernachten? Ich glaube nicht, das sie noch raussollten" Davis Mutter sah ihren Sohn an: „klar, ich hol euch Decken" und ging in den Nebenraum um ihnen Decke zu holen. Das ging ja einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Die Kinder gingen schon mal in das Zimmer von Davis und June. „und wo bringen wir euch unter? Wenn wir das Sofa ausklappen passt ihr nicht mehr drauf. Eines kann bei Veemon in seiner Kissenecke schlafen. Batzamon kann ja bei June schlafen und das letzte?" fragte Davis die Digimon. Veemon hatte eine Idee: „Wir legen ein paar von deinen T-Shirts in eine Schublade, tun ein Tuch drüber und legen ein Kissen und eine Decke rein. Das tut's für mich auch" Wormon meinte: „ich bin am kleinsten. Ich nehme die Schublade." Veemon stimmte zu: „wenn du unbedingt willst..." Kari und Ken klappten das Sofa aus und legten die Decken drauf, die Mutter von June und Davis ihnen brachte. Inzwischen richtete Davis Wormon ein Bett in seiner Schreibtischschublade ein. Veemon vergrößerte seine „Kissenecke", einen Haufen voller Kissen, in einem recht breiten Spalt zwischen Dem Schrank von Davis und einer Wand, den man nicht sofort sah, wenn man ins Zimmer trat. Es wischte überall Kekskrümel weg und war total nervös Davis wusste sofort was mit Veemon los war. Es hatte ihm mal erzählt, das es Gatomon liebte. Klar, er wollte nicht das Gatomon auf krümeln schlief. Davis lächelte mild über die Aufregung von Veemon. Er machte leise den Fernseher an. Er musste einfach wissen, ob es Neuigkeiten über die Digimon gab. Er zappte auf einen Kanal, auf dem eine Sondersendung kam. „...Polizei dringt mit geeigneten Streitkräften zum Ort des Geschehens vor. Der Bürgermeister fürchtet, das sich die Ereignisse von vor drei Jahren wiederholen können. Damals wurde der Fernsehsender der Stadt zerstört. Hier sehen sie ein paar Bilder von damals." Es folgten ein paar Bilder vom zerstörtem Fernsehsender. Davis langweilte sich, die hatte er schon vor Jahren gesehen. Dann fiel Davis etwas ein. „wartet mal kurz.." sagte er und kramte in der Schreibtischschublade, in der Wormon nicht lag. Schon fand er einen Bogen Papier und kritzelte etwas drauf. „weck mich sofort, wenn du wach bist! WICHTIG! Davis" diesen Zettel klebte er Neben Junes Bett an die Wand, damit er ihr alles, und wenn es mitten in der Nacht war, erklären konnte. Davis sagte: „ist wohl am besten so, wenn sie es gleich erfährt. Sagt mal, glaubt ihr wir sollten unseren Eltern davon erzählen?" Kari meinte: „meine wissen es. War auch kaum zu vermeiden, nach unserem letzten Kampf. Sie wissen aber nicht, das ich wieder verwickelt bin. Sie würden sich sorgen machen und das möchte ich ihnen ersparen. Die Mutter von TK weiß aber, das er wieder was damit zu tun hat. Sie macht sich Sorgen, aber lässt ihn gehen." Ken meinte: „meine Eltern wissen gar nichts. Ich bekomme langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich sie weiter anlügen muss. Ich denke spätestens wenn alles vorbei ist, wie vor drei Jahren, sollten wir es ihnen sagen." Davis nickte: „aber meine Eltern.. na ja, ich weiß nicht ob ich es ihnen jetzt sagen soll oder nicht. Ich glaube sie würde uns kaum noch rauslassen" Veemon fügte hinzu: „andererseits müsste ich nicht länger Stofftier spielen." Davis sagte: „musst du jetzt ja sowieso nur abends wenn Mom und Dad da sind, June weiß ja bescheid." Veemon gähnte: „hast ja auch wieder recht. Ich glaube ich sollte mich hinlegen." Gatomon stimmte zu: „Ja, ich sollte mich auch schlafen legen" und ging mit Veemon zu dem Spalt zwischen Schrank und Bett. „du kannst die Decke haben, Gatomon. Ich brauche keine" tönte Veemons Stimme. „wirst du jetzt zum Kavalier? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Wir können sie uns ruhig teilen. Ich beiße nur wenn ich Hunger habe." Veemon sagte: "gut zu wissen" und dann schwiegen beide. Wormon krabbelte in die Schublade. „ich lege mich auch schlafen." Sagte es und machte die Augen zu. Davis gähnte: „ich denke wir sollten uns auch hinlegen. Wer weiß, was Venommyotismon morgen anstellt? Wir sollten ausgeruht sein" Ken nickte: „ja. Du hast recht. Außerdem wird June uns wahrscheinlich bald wecken. Die Zeit müssen wir aufholen." Davis guckte auf die Uhr. Es war Punkt neun. So früh ging er noch nicht mal in der Woche, geschweige denn an anderen Freitagen ins Bett, aber immerhin hatte er einen Grund. Batzamon legte sich neben June. Davis sagte: „Kari, du kannst das Bett haben. Ich leg mich mit Ken aufs Sofa" Kari sagte: „Ja danke" und setzte sich erst mal auf das Bett von Davis. Davis setzte sich auf das Sofa und deckte seine Beine zu: „was glaubt ihr, wann kommt June wieder zu sich?" Ken meinte: „ich habe einmal drei Tage geschlafen, allerdings bin ich irgendwie in die Digiwelt gekommen und hab nach Wormon gesucht. Das war nachdem ich den Digimonkaiser aufgegeben hatte. Ich hoffe sie kommt schneller wieder zu sich" Kari stimmte zu: „ja, hoffentlich" Davis stellte das Radio an. „ihr habt doch nichts dagegen oder? So bleiben wir auf dem Laufenden, falls was passiert und noch einer von uns wach ist" Kari schüttelte den Kopf: „lass ruhig an" Ken meinte: „ich mach das auch manchmal. Macht mir nicht aus" Aus der Ecke von Veemon und Gatomon kam nur ein leises Schnarchen. Wormon meldete sich: „ich finde es nicht schlimm" Schon knipste Davis das Licht aus und legte sich schlafen. In der Dunkelheit sah Davis Batzamon auf dem Bett von June liegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das es Gatomon gar nicht so ähnlich sah. Es trug keine Handschuhe sondern nur einen Goldenen Armreif. Außerdem war es etwas größer als Gatomon und das Fell von Batzamon war einen kleinen Tick dunkler. Und es trug auch keinen Heiligen Ring, wie Gatomon ihn einmal trug, bevor es ihn verloren hatte. Der Schwanz fehlte gänzlich.   
Nach diesen Feststellungen schlief Davis ein.  
„Davis, Aufstehen. Du hast doch geschrieben, ich sollte dich aufwecken, wenn ich aufwache!" hörte er Junes leise Stimme. Jetzt bereute Davis es seiner Schwester den Zettel geschrieben zu haben. Davis öffnete Schläfrig die Augen und sah Junes Gesicht über seinem. „na, endlich, Bruderherz! Mein Gott, ich dachte Schon, ich würde dich gar nicht mehr wach kriegen!" Davis rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich auf. Er sah auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr morgens. Jemanden Morgens um diese Uhrzeit zu wecken, war ein Kapitalverbrechen. Davis gähnte. Am liebsten würde er sich wieder hinlegen und weiterschlafen. Er sprach nur: „tu mir bitte den Gefallen und weck Kari auf. Ich wecke Ken. Wir haben dir was zu erklären" Davis rüttelte Ken wach: „Ken, wach auf. June ist wach. Komm schon, steh auf." Ken drehte sich Davis zu und öffnete genauso schläfrig wie Davis vorhin die Augen. „was, schon? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Davis murrte: „June hätte länger schlafen können. Es ist drei Uhr." Ken richtete sich verschlafen auf. Er gähnte. June hatte inzwischen Kari wachbekommen. Auch sie gähnte. June fragte: „also was wolltet ihr mir erklären?" Davis traute seinen Ohren nicht. Entweder hatte sie keine Fragen oder sie hatte alles vergessen. „ähm... June bevor wir dir das erklären können erzähl uns mal was du geträumt hast..." June blickte Davis an als ob er spinnen würde. „ seit wann interessierst du dich dafür? also gut. Ich hab geträumt, das du nach hause kamst und in der Stadt irgendwelche Monster sich herum trieben. Als du das erfahren hast bekamst du eine E-Mail und musstest weg. Ich schlich dir nach und fand dich mit Matt, Kari, Ken, Cody, Yolei, TK, Joe und noch ein paar andern die ich nicht kannte in einer U-Bahnstation wieder. Dann sind Matt und zwei andere irgendwie in einen Laptop verschwunden um irgendwas zu suchen. Dann seit ihr mit irgendwelchen Monstern die reden konnten eine Sporthalle gelaufen. Dort waren zwei andere Monster die Irgendwie böse waren. Eure Monster verwandelten sich in stärkere und kämpften gegen die bösen. Als fast alle besiegt worden sind, kamen die anderen mit noch ein paar Monster aus dem Laptop raus. Dann haben sich auch die verwandelt und kämpften auch. Als alle besiegt worden waren, bin ich aus meinem Versteck rausgekommen und wollte euch schützten. Ihr meintet, ich solle abhauen. Ich habs nicht getan und dann gabs so eine Art Lichtkugel, die auf mich zuschwebte. Dann wurde die Kugel zu so eine Art Ying Yang Zeichen mit Stacheln und verdoppelte sich. Das eine schwebte auf mich zu und das andere auf den Boden. Dann war dort ein Ei und ihr meintet ich sollte es hocheben. Das tat ich denn auch und schupps hatte ich ein Monster. Es heilte eure und verwandelte sich zu einem Engel. Dann besiegten wir ein Monster und das andere floh. Dann fiel ich in Ohnmacht. Und von da ab träumte ich das ich Millionären wäre und....." Davis unterbrach June: „Stop. Bist zu deinem Ohnmachtsanfall stimmt alles. Das war kein Traum sondern Wirklichkeit." Davis musste den Redeschwall seiner Schwester einfach stoppen. Konnte die quasseln. June schaute wie ein Kamel: „Das war echt?" Davis sagte: „ja. Schau mal auf dein Bett. Da sollte noch irgendwo Batzamon sein." Ken ging zur Schublade und weckte Wormon. Davis raffte sich auf und ging zur Kissenecke von Veemon. Es lag an Gatomon angekuschelt da. Davis lächelte als er die Beiden sah. Er sagte zu June: „und in meinen Rucksack sollte das Ei sein, mit dem sich dein Digimon verwandelt hat." Kari setzte sich inzwischen auf, und kam langsam zu Davis rüber. June schaute verwundert auf ihr Bett und dann in den Rucksack von Davis. Sie erstarrte. „das war kein Traum?" Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „alles ist wirklich passiert. Hier das ist Wormon. Mein Digimonpartner. Jeder von denen die du gestern mit uns gesehen hast hat einen. Dein Partner ist Batzamon." June hielt das Ei in den Händen und schaute ungläubig zu Batzamon. Kari stand neben Davis und schaute mit ihm auf Veemon und Gatomon runter. Davis flüsterte: „ich glaube wir brauchen sie nicht wecken. Wir können es ihr so erklären oder?" und sah Kari an. Sie nickte. Davis lies sich auf seinen Computerstuhl fallen. Kari setzte sich auf das Bett von Davis. Ken weckte Batzamon auf.   
Nach zwei Stunden hatte June alles begriffen. Die Bedeutung der Wappen, Die Sache mit den Digi-Amoreiern, Das es eine Digiwelt gab und das sie gerettet werden musste. June schaute nur ungläubig Batzamon an. „und das ist wirklich alles wahr?" Batzamon antwortete: „wäre ich sonst hier?" June lächelte: „nein" Davis sagte: „ach, ähm June? Mom und Dad wissen von all dem nichts. Ich denke, sie sollten sich nicht unnötig aufregen. Ich glaube es wäre am besten, wenn sie auch weiterhin davon nichts mitkriegen würden." June sah ihn an: „ich verstehe. Ich werde nichts sagen" „und kein Wort zu niemanden! NIEMANDEN! Keiner Freundin oder sonst wem. Entweder stecken die dich in die Klapsmühle oder die ganze Stadt weiß über die Digiwelt bescheid. Und wenn dich irgendwer nach Batzamon fragt, ist es ein Stofftier" fügte Davis hinzu. „bin ja nicht blöd" murmelte June „und noch was June, trage dein Digivice IMMER bei dir und zeige es niemanden" June meinte: „ja, ok." Kari fragte „hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?" June schüttelte den Kopf. Ken mischte sich ein: „und mir musst du auch was versprechen June! Lass dich niemals, unter keinen Umständen mit Digimon vom Typus Virus ein! Und denk nicht einmal daran dich mit der Macht der Dunkelheit einzulassen!" June sah ihn an: „warum?" Ken sprach weiter: "Fast alle Virusdigimon sind böse. Und mit der Macht der Dunkelheit sollte man sich niemals einlassen. Ich habs getan und bereue es heute. Das will ich dir ersparen." Davis starrte Ken an. Das Kapitel Digimonkaiser hatten sie nicht aufgeschlagen. June sah Ken an: „versprochen. Ich werde es nicht tun" Ken atmete auf. „aber ich habe doch eine Frage" sagte June. Kari war gespannt: „schieß los" „warum wir?" kam es von June. Kari erklärte: „jeder von uns hat eine herausragende Charaktereigenschaft. Als du noch ziemlich klein warst, wurden deine Daten eingescannt und es wurde festgestellt, das bei dir diese Eigenschaft am meisten ausgeprägt ist." June nickte. Aus dem Winkel zwischen Schrank und Wand kam ein Gähnen. Kurz darauf folgte ein zweites. Anscheinend waren Veemon und Gatomon auf gewacht. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen tapsten die Beiden Digimon auf sie zu. „Warum seit ihr denn so früh am Morgen schon wach?" kam es von Gatomon. Es klang sehr verschlafen. „June ist aufgewacht und mir haben ihr alles erzählt. Wir dachten es sei sinnlos euch zuwecken und haben euch schlafen lassen." Sagte Davis Veemon trat hinter Gatomon vor und sah genauso müde aus. „ach so" Veemon gähnte. „sag mal Davis steht hier irgendwo noch was zu trinken rum? ich verdurste" sprach es. June stand auf: „ich hohl euch was. Und was zu futtern bring ich auch was mit." Veemon gähnte erneut. Gatomon setzte sich auf Karis Schoss während Veemon sich neben Davis setzte. Wormon piepste: „seht ihr müde aus. Dabei habt ihr zwei Stunden länger geschlafen als wir" Veemon staunte: „Was ihr habt zwei Stunden gebraucht um ihr alles zu erklären?" Kari nickte: „dafür weiß sie aber alles. Sie weiß auch über die andern bescheid. Und außerdem hatte sie viele Fragen gehabt. Nur den Digimonkaiser haben wir ausgelassen." June kam strahlend mit einem Tablett hinein. Veemon strahlte auch als es sah was drauf stand. Davis strahlte auch. Kekse, Saft und Obst lagen auf dem Tablett. Erst jetzt merkte Davis, was er für einen Hunger hatte. Kari sah June an: „du strahlst ja so, was ist denn los?" June lächelte: „wer außer dir, TK und mir kann schon behaupten, das er einen Engel zum Freund hat?" Davis sah zufällig Veemon und sah das es rot wie eine Tomate war. Davis zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.... Es liebte Gatomon, was ein Engel werden konnte, wurde rot und... Veemon musste es Gatomon gesagt haben und mit ihm zusammen sein. Die Kinder wollte er mal sehen. Was würde rauskommen? Eine Blaue Katze? Ein Veemon mit Pfoten? Davis säuselte: „warum bist du denn so rot Veemon?" Veemon wurde noch röter. Gatomon verfärbte sich ebenfalls rot. „ähm.. äh... wie soll ich sagen.. äh..." „wir warten Veemon" giftete Davis hinterher. „nun. Ähm äh..." Kari griff ein: „du bist gemein Davis" Veemon musste jetzt Kari für einen Engel halten. Davis beschloss gar nichts mehr zu sagen und sich erst mal einen Keks zu nehmen. June schaute auf die Uhr „fünf Uhr? Hilfe, ist das früh! Aber Mom und Dad werden sicher noch schlafen. Ich würde gerne einmal in die Digiwelt gehen. Gehen wir hin? Bitte!" Batzamon unterstützte sie: „eure Eltern schlafen ja noch. Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben." Davis seufzte: „also meinetwegen. Was meint ihr?" fragte er Ken und Kari. Ken meinte: „ wenn wir nicht lange bleiben ginge es doch" Wormon nickte. Kari sagte: „worauf warten wir noch?" Davis fuhr den Computer hoch und öffnete ein Tor zur Digiwelt. Schon waren sie in der Digiwelt.   
„Drin. Das is ja einfach." June sah sich um. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sie trug jetzt einen gelben Pulli, Eine weite blaue Jeans und rote Turnschuhe. Ken schlug vor: "ich würde sagen, wir lassen unsere Digimon digitieren, so das sie fliegen können und dann kundschaften wir alles aus der Luft aus. Dann haben wir einen Besseren überblick" June stimmte zu: "tolle Idee. Was haltet ihr davon?" Batzamon murmelte: „meinetwegen." Gatomon meinte: „ok. aber nur das eine mal." Wormon sagte: „worauf warten wir noch?" Veemon zuckte mit den Schultern: „bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig"  
Etwas später saß Davis auf dem Rücken von Ex-Veemon, June auf dem Rücken von Haerdmon, Kari auf dem Rücken von Angewomon und Ken auf den Rücken von Stingmon. Die acht flogen zuerst über die Stadt des Ewigen anfangs. June war begeistert. Staunend sah sie hinunter. „Warum heißt das hier die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs?" fragte sie. Haerdmon antwortete: „alle gutartigen Digimon die gestorben sind werden hier auf den Ausbildungslevel wiedergeboren." June freute sich. „alle guten Digimon werden wiedergeboren? Ist ja toll!" Unten in der Stadt sahen sie eine Horde Koromon rumhüpfen die sich sichtlich über etwas freuten. Vielleicht, weil sie noch nie Engel gesehen hatten? Jedenfalls war ein paar Minuten später das Thema Stadt des ewigen Anfangs abgeschlossen. Schon flogen sie über den Wald. Davis erkannte die Stelle wo er seine letzte Begegnung mit Spidemon hatte. Zum Glück flogen sie hoch genug um nicht in das Netz der Spinne geraten. Andererseits war das Netz ja schon zerstört. June blickte staunend hinunter und sah sich all die wilden Digimon an die sich im Wald tummelten. Bei jedem Digimon, was sie sah fragte sie: „was ist das für eins?" und gab erst ruhe, als die Frage beantwortet wurde. Über dem nächsten Gebirge weiteten sich Junes Augen besonders. Sie faszinierte der Anblick der Schneebedeckten Gipfel und den tiefen Schluchten. Aber als June das Meer sah, war sie völlig hin und weg. Sie hatten schon oft Urlaub am Strand gemacht, aber June war von diesem Anblick verzaubert. Sie schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen und starrte nur noch auf das blaue Wasser. Langsam ging die Sonne auf. Sie spiegelte sich im Klaren Wasser und zauberte das schönste Orange auf die Wasseroberfläche, das Davis je gesehen hatte. Er war wie hypnotisiert und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Ex-Veemon störte den Traum Von Davis: „ähm.. könnten wir vielleicht nicht zurück fliegen? Ich glaube es ist etwa sechs Uhr, wir sollten zurück. Außerdem bekomme ich Rückenschmerzen" Angewomon meinte: „ja, ich glaube wir sollten zurück" June schaute traurig: „wirklich? Ach schade! Na ja gut. Wir können heute Nachmittag vielleicht noch mal her. Außerdem sollten wir wieder ins Bett. Sonst bemerkt Mom das wir müde sind und erlaubt nicht mehr, das wer bei uns übernachtet." Sie gähnte. Kari nickte: „Wir sollten wirklich los" Davis fiel es schwer sich von dem Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne loszureißen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es. Traurig flog Davis auf dem Rücken von Ex-Veemon zurück zum nächsten Tor. Er hätte sich das Schauspiel noch Stunden ansehen können. Er schaute immer wieder zurück. Der Anblick hatte etwas märchenhaftes an sich. Schon standen sie vor dem Tor, das sie benutzt hatten und wenig später in dem Zimmer von June und Davis. Alle Digimon waren inzwischen zurückdigitiert. Veemon trottete schläfrig zurück zu dem Kissenhaufen. Es fiel prompt auf die eine Seite seines Schlaflagers und fing an zu schnarchen. Gatomon gähnte: „ich leg mich auch hin" und verschwand in der Kissenecke. Ken murmelte: „Ich glaube wir sollten uns auch hinlegen Wormon." Sein Digimon nickte: „ja du hast recht." Und krabbelte in die Schublade. Ken legte sich auf das Sofa. Kari, war schon ins Bett von Davis gestiegen. Batzamon kuschelte sich schon an June, die in ihrem Bett lag. Davis schaltete den Computer aus und legte sich auch schlafen.  
  
Davis träumte lauter wirres Zeug. Er war in der Digiwelt. Mitten am Meer und die Sonne ging grade unter. Er sah wieder diesen märchenhaften Sonnenuntergang. Er saß mitten im Sand und genoss die Aussicht. Ohne Veemon. Er war allein. Er schloss die Augen und spürte die sanfte Brise um sich herum wehen. Auf einmal hörte er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme: „da bist du ja, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Davis öffnete schnell die Augen. Mitten vor der untergehenden Sonne schwebte Venommyotismon. Davis rief: "Was willst du?" Das Digimon achte hohl: „Ich habe es dir doch schon mal gesagt. Deinen Tod" „Warum?" „Weil du ein Digiritter bist" „Na und? Ich hab dir doch nichts getan" „du existierst." Venommyotismon kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Gleich würde er die Gruselflügel auf ihn anwenden. Davis wurde sauer. Es hatte sie doch zuerst angegriffen. Eine Sekunde später Rief sein Feind: „Gruselflügel". Sofort sprang Davis zu Seite. Die Attacke verfehlte ihn um eine Haaresbreite. Davis bekam einen Riesen Schrecken. Beinahe hätte es ihn erwischt. Hätte er nur etwas langsamer gehandelt... „oh, solche Typen mag ich.. geben niemals auf... Das wird ein Spaß. Wenn du es nicht kurz und schmerzlos wolltest..." dröhnte sein Gegner. Eine Wut stieg in Davis auf. Er hatte doch eigentlich nichts mit ihm zu tun und er griff ihm schon das zweite mal ohne Grund an. Davis wünschte sich jetzt mehr als alles andere, das Veemon da wäre. Dann hätte er wenigstens eine Chance. Aber er? Allein? Eigentlich konnte er nur Sterben. Oder weglaufen. Dann sah er Veemon. Es saß mitten auf einer Palme und sah zu, wie Venommyotismon mit ihm kämpfte. „Hey, da bist du ja! Los du musst digitieren!" Veemon gähnte: „neeeee. Ich denk gar nicht dran. Wenn du mich immer ärgerst, bist du selber schuld, wenn ich dich jetzt im Stich lasse." Davis rief: „Hey! Das war doch bloß Spaß! Du darfst das nicht so ernst nehmen" „ich nehme es aber ernst" „es tut mir leid! Ich werde dich auch nie wieder ärgern" „wie viele deiner guten Vorsätze hast du bis jetzt eingehalten?" „viele" Venommyotismon lachte: „also kommen wir zur Sache!...Gruselflügel" Davis schaute immer noch entgeistert zu Veemon, doch es saß auf er Palme und schien sich zu amüsieren. Tausende Fledermäuse flatterten auf ihn zu. Sobald eine ihn berührte fuhr ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Doch ehe mehr als eine ihn berührte wachte er schweißgebadet auf.   
Aber er hatte den Anblick von Veemon noch nicht vergessen.  
  
Davis richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Alle andern im Raum schliefen noch. Tief und fest. Alles zum glück nur ein Traum gewesen. Glück gehabt. Davis schaute auf die Uhr. Halb zehn. Viel zu früh zum aufstehen. Dennoch richtete er sich auf. Er zog Leise die Gardienen zurück und blinzelte schläfrig in die Morgensonne. Er öffnete leise das Fenster. Die Luft war stickig geworden. Ein leichter Wind strich über das Gesicht von Davis. Es war unendlich angenehm. Leise drang der Lärm der Straße in sein Zimmer. Erst jetzt fühlte er sich sicher. Hier war er bei seinen Freunden und hier würde Venommyotismon würde ganz bestimmt nicht hierher kommen. Ganz sicher nicht.   
Davis ging ins Bad, duschte, kämmte sich, putzte sich die Zähne und ging in die Küche und deckte den Frühstückstisch. Kaum war er damit fertig, stand seine Mutter in dem Türrahmen. Sie sah erstaut aus. „Willst du mehr Taschengeld oder haben deine Freunde einen guten Einfluss auf dich?" „ähm mir war nur langweilig..." Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. "dir sollte öfter langweilig sein" ein paar Sekunden später stand June gähnend in der Tür, die ihre Muter kurz zuvor verlassen hatte um sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. „Morgen." „Morgen June. Schlafen die andern noch?" fragte Davis. Seine Schwester murrte: „ich glaub dein blaues Tamagotchi ist aufgewacht. Und das von Kari auch" Davis verstand sofort. Veemon und Gatomon waren wach geworden. Er hatte nämlich kein Tamagotchi. „und die andern?" hakte Davis nach. „schlafen noch alle." Die Mutter der Beiden mischte sich ein: „ich denke Tamaochis sind schon lange out." June rettete die Situation: „na ja, das ist so eine Art Neuentwicklung. Es gibt mehr Funktionen. Und die Wesen die du versorgen musst sind in 3D und sie beklagen sich wenn du sie nicht fütterst." „ach so." verstand die Mutter. June war. wirklich gut im Flunkern. Davis schnappte sich ein paar Kekse einen Apfel und eine Dose Cola. „ich geh denn mal die Tamagotchis füttern." Veemon und Gatomon hatten bestimmt Hunger. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und sah Gatomon und Veemon auf dem Balkon sitzen. Sie hatten sich zusammen auf den dort schon ewig stehenden Klappstuhl gesetzt. Sie passten grade zusammen rauf. Da die Tür zum Balkon Offenstand, hörten die Beiden ihn reinkommen. Die Beiden drehten sich zu ihm um. Davis ging zu den zu den Beiden Digimon. „na ausgeschlafen?" „mehr oder weniger" murmelte Veemon. Gatomon gähnte. „wie spät ist es eigentlich?" „zehn" „viel zu früh am morgen" „hier, ich hab euch was zu futtern und was zu trinken mitbebracht" Davis gab Gatomon die Cola und Veemon den Apfel und die Kekse. „oh, danke" sagte Veemon. Gatomon sagte: „danke" und riss die Dose auf. Schon trank Gatomon einen Schluck aus der Dose. Davis meinte: „soll ich euch noch was holen?" Gatomon schüttelte den Kopf. „nein danke, für mich nicht." Veemon zuckte mit den Schultern. „im Moment nicht" So kannte er Veemon nicht. Sonst war es doch richtig verfressen. Komisch. Lag es vielleicht an Gatomon? Wo ran sonst? Davis hatte mühe ein sich dummes Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er sagte: „meint ihr, wird Venommyotismon wieder auftauchen?" Veemon murmelte: "keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich nicht." Gatomon meinte: "Vielleicht. Aber wenn dann wird es uns eine Falle stellen oder einen Ort aussuchen, wo viele unschuldige sind. Oder es sucht den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt aus. Es wird sicher versuchen uns irgendwie zu Linken." „hoffen wir, das du falsch liegst" kam es von Veemon. Davis nickte: „ja. Aber ich muss wieder in die Küche. Ich hab Mom erzählt ich füttere nur kurz mein Tamagotchi" „was ist das?" fragte Veemon. „eine Art Spielzeug. Es ist so groß wie ein Ei und darin Lebt ein kleines Wesen. Darum musst du dich kümmern. Wenn du deine Sache gut machst, dann entwickelt es sich zu einen lieben Monster. Wenn du aber nicht auf es aufpasst, wird es böse und stirbt schneller" „wie verantwortungslos. Ein echtes Wesen in ein kleines Ei zu sperren" klagte Gatomon. „na ja, es besteht aus elektronischen Daten. Diese Wesen sind aber etwas anderes als Digimon." Erklärte Tamagotchi-Wissenschaftler Davis. June hatte sich damals sieben Stück gekauft, die ununterbrochen gepiepst hatten. Und immer wenn eins starb hatte sie großes Theater gemacht. Es war Davis noch leibhaftig in Erinnerung: „Sunny! Oh Sunny! Warum hast du mich so früh verlassen? Du warst doch viel zu jung zum sterben…" „aber wenn sie doch irgendwie Leben?" hakte Gatomon nach. „June hat sie oft neben den Computer gelegt. Sie hätten ohne Probleme in die Digiwelt können. Ich bin überzeugt, das sie nicht richtig gelebt haben." Erzählte Davis. Veemon meinte: „Wenn sie hätten abhauen können, dann ist es ihnen entweder bei June gutgegangen, oder sie Lebten wirklich nicht" „June hat sie oft hier liegen lassen, wenn sie weggegangen ist." Fügte er hinzu. Jetzt hatte er alle Zweifel beseitigt. „ich muss jetzt wirklich in die Küche. Soll ich euch wirklich nichts mehr mitbringen?" Veemon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein paar Kekse" Gatomon gähnte: „nee, für mich nichts mehr. Trotzdem danke." Davis stand auf, ging in sein Zimmer, lehnte die Balkontür an und ging auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche. „na, Tamagotchis gefüttert?" fragte seine Schwester, sobald er die Küche betreten hatte. „alle Satt. Nur mein verfressenes, will immer noch mehr Kekse. Aber ich habs auf diät gesetzt." Antwortete Davis und rieb sich die Augen. Er hörte wie seine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. War das etwa Veemon? Wenn seine Mutter ihn zu Gesicht bekäme, dann wäre das die ultimative Katastrophe! Schnell drehte Davis sich um und sah nach, wer die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er beruhigte sich schlagartig. Es war bloß Kari. „morgen Kari." Sagte er. „morgen. Ähm, Junes äh.." sagte sie. Davis verstand. Batzamon war aufgewacht und Kari traute sich nicht, die Wörter Digimon oder Batzamon auszusprechen. „Tamagotchi?" half Davis ihr aus. „ja genau, Tamagotchi ist aufgewacht. Und das von Ken auch." „ich geh sie füttern." Rief June hinter ihm und ging mit einer Cola und einer XXL-Packung Kekse an ihm vorbei, in ihr Zimmer. Veemon hätte die ganze Packung früher sicher allein gegessen, aber jetzt wo Gatomon da war... Kari verschwand im Bad. Davis schüttete sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „du hast doch eben was getrunken" meinte seine Mutter. Es klang ein wenig fragend. „Ja, aber nicht genug. Ich habe äh... Morgen ein wichtiges Spiel, das weißt du doch. Und äh.. Da soll man die Tage davor immer besonders viel trinken. Meinte zumindest der Trainer." „ach so" sagte die Mutter. Sie klang zufriedengestellt und wusste, dass Davis Fussball meinte. Schon wieder eine Eins im Ausredenerfinden. Dieses Fach sollte wirklich eingeführt werden. June kam aus dem Zimmer zurück. „alle gefüttert. Und Ken ist auch aufgewacht. Er kommt gleich." Mittlerweile war es viertel nach zehn. Der Vater von Davis kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer. „morgen" „morgen Paps." Kam es gleichzeitig von June und Davis. Sein Vater schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. Kari betrat die Küche. „guten morgen" „hallo Kari" sagte die Mutter von Davis. „Hi" murmelte sein Vater. Er gehörte zu den Morgenmuffeln. June fragte: „ist das Bad frei?" Kari nickte. June verschwand im Bad. Davis hörte wie wieder seine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. Davis schaute nach wer es war. Sicherheitshalber. Es war Ken. „na, endlich ausgeschlafen?" fragte Davis Kann murmelte: „ja." und kam in die Küche. „Hallo Ken" sagte Davis´ Vater. „Oh, guten Morgen" sagte seine Mutter. „guten Morgen" sagte Ken. „setzt euch schon mal" sagte Die Mutter und hantierte am Geschirrschrank herum. Davis hatte die Tassen vergessen. Ken, Kari, Davis und sein Vater folgten dieser Einladung gern und setzten sich. June kam herein und setzte sich zu den vier. Die Mutter von ihm und June stellte allen die Tassen hin und setzte sich. Schon hauten alle kräftig rein.   
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle vollgefressen in dem Zimmer von Davis und June. Alle Kekse die Davis und June ins Zimmer geschmuggelt hatten waren weg, die Digimon hatten ihnen nicht einen Krümel übrig gelassen. Veemon und Gatomon saßen mit Wormon auf dem Sofa, während Batzamon auf Junes Bett saß. June hatte es sich mit ihrem Digimon und Kari auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht, während Ken und Davis auf dem Bett von Davis saßen. Mittlerweile war es viertel vor elf. „am besten treffen wir erst mal die anderen und diskutieren dann" schlug Ken vor. June nickte eifrig. Sie wollte Matt sehen. Armer Kerl. Jetzt hatte er June noch öfter am Hals. Hoffentlich verguckte sich Batzamon nicht auch noch in Gabumon. Ansonsten hätten die vier einige Hollywoodreife Verfolgungsjagden vor sich Nacheinigen Telefonaten und E-Mails wollten sich alle Bei Cody treffen. Sogar Matt wollte kommen. Ziemlich mutig von ihm. Bestimmt hatte TK ihn überredet. Wenig später machten sich vier Kinder mit Zwei fast bis zum platzen gefüllten Rucksäcken auf den Weg zu Cody. Als die Vier bei Cody im Haus im Fahrstuhl standen, ließen sie ihre Digimon aus den Rucksäcken. Veemon quetschte sich fast gleichzeitig mit Wormon aus dem Blauen Rucksack von Davis. Batzamon und Gatomon kamen aus Junes Tasche. „endlich kann ich mich wieder bewegen!" quietschte Veemon. „uaaah" kam es von dem sich streckenden Batzamon. Davis sah auf seine Uhr. Mist. Sie waren eine Viertelstunde zu spät dran. Na ja, Cody würde sie schon nicht umbringen. Hoffentlich.   
Ping. Der Fahrstuhl hielt im dritten Stock. Davis und die andern stiegen aus und klingelten bei Cody. Etwas später kamen sie in Codys Zimmer, in dem sich alle andern Digiritter aufhielten. Auch Matt. Er saß auf dem Sofa von Cody und setzte einen komischen Blick auf. Davis kannte diesen Blick. Matt setzte ihn immer auf, wenn er June sah. Der Blick war pure Panik. Hoffentlich hielt June sich im Zaun. Matt saß mit Sora auf dem Sofa, Tai saß neben Izzy auf der Fensterbank, Joe stand mit Yolei auf dem Balkon. Gabumon stand neben Matt, Biyomon lümmelte auf der Sofalehne herum, Tentomon hatte sich zusammen mit Agumon auf dem Computerstuhl gequetscht Gomamon stand bei Joe, Yolei und Hawkmon, und Armadillomon saß mit Carmen und Wormon auf Codys Bett. Cody stand mit June, Ken, Kari und ihm in der Tür. Davis setzte sich mit Veemon, Ken und seinem Wormon auf Codys Bett. June quetschte Sich ebenfalls drauf, denn Matt und Sora füllten das Sofa plötzlich voll aus. Obwohl es ein Dreisitzer war. Aber wie durch Zauberhand passten Kari und Gatomon grade noch drauf. Joe kam mit Yolei und den Digimon der Beiden herein. Izzy packte sein Laptop und begann: „erinnert ihr euch, was passiert ist, bevor das Wappen auf June zu schwebte?" Joe setzte sich auf die Fensterbank: „ja, da waren ein paar Blitze, die alle eine Kugel geworden sind. Und dann wurde die Kugel zu den Wappen." Izzy nickte: „genauso wars. ich hab das ganze mit dem Laptop aufgenommen und mir alles gestern angesehen. Ich hab was erstaunliches heraus gefunden." Izzy drehte seinen Laptop so das alle sehen konnten, was sich auf dem Bildschirm abspielte. „ich habs vergrößert und verlangsamt. Seht es euch an" Izzy drückte eine Taste und schon sah Davis das was passiert war. Neun Blitze schossen auf einen Punkt zu. ABER ES WAREN KEINE BLITZE! Es waren dünne Kometen! Zumindest sahen sie so aus. Jeder der Kometen glühte in einer anderen Farbe. Der Komet? Nein, besser das Wappen, das der Kern des Kometen war. Die Kometen sahen aus, wie die Wappen mit Schweifen. Und alle rasten auf einen Punkt zu. Aus den Kometen oder Blitzen oder was auch immer bildete sich eine Kugel. Auf einmal war alles hell und schon sah man June und das Wappen. Izzy stoppte das Video. „habt ihr gesehen? Junes Wappen hat sich aus allen andern gebildet. Ich schätze, sie hat es geschafft alle Wappen gleichzeitig zum Leuchten zu bringen. Mut ist jawohl klar, Sie hat das ganze aus Freundschaft und Liebe getan," Izzy holte Luft während Matt sich rot verfärbte. „sie dachte nicht daran zu verschwinden, also hat sie das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit zum leuchten gebracht..."Izzy holte Luft „Hoffnung, weil sie an ihren Vorhaben festhielt und nicht davon abzubringen war. Nur bei den Wappen des Wissens, Aufrichtigkeit, Lichtes und der Freundlichkeit tappe ich noch im dunkeln." Izzy meinte ohne vom Laptop aufzusehen: „ich glaube, das Wappen der Allmacht ist so zu sagen eine Zusammenfassung aus allen Wappen. Und nebenbei hab ich noch die Daten von Haerdmon und Batzamon analysiert." Izzy drückte wieder eine Taste auf seinem Laptop. schon dröhnte es aus den Boxen: „Batzamon, Level Rookie, Tier Digimon, Typus Serum, Attacke Katzenkralle. Haerdmon, Level Armor, Engel Digimon Typus Serum, Attacke Heiliges Licht, 2Attacke Himmelswolken" Tai seufzte: „schon wieder ein Engel! Wenn ich ab jetzt sündigen will, dann muss ich wohl höllisch aufpassen" Alles lachte. Cody fand als erstes das Wort wieder: „sind eigentlich noch andere Digimon als Venommyotismon und Marinedevimon gesichtet worden?" Yolei meinte: „also, ich hab nur gehört, das die Digimon von UFOS auf die Erde gebeamt sein sollen. Und einen riiiiesen Haufen anderen Schwachsinn" Matt fügte hinzu: „es gehen wirklich viele Gerüchte herum." June murmelte: „Mist, das wir sie nicht aus der Welt schaffen können. Die würden uns doch alle in die Klapse stecken. ODER MATT?" June setzte wieder ihren „ich-hab-dich-jaaaaa.so-lieb-Matt-Blick" auf. Matt nickte eifrig: „jaaa..." „Izzy, hast du eigentlich was neues über Venommyotismon erfahren?" lenkte Joe schnell ab, bevor June sich an Matt ranmachte. „ich konnte es nicht ausmachen. Es steckt wahrscheinlich wieder in der Digiwelt und bereitet irgendwas vor. Es sagte doch, es würde wiederkommen" Davis mischte sich ein: „dann sollten wir einen Bereitschaftsdienst oder so was ähnliches einführen. Wenn Venommyotismon wirklich wieder auftauchen wird, dann sollten zumindest einer oder zwei schnell dort sein." Kari schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, allein oder zu weit können wir doch nichts ausrichten. Wenn wir kämpfen, denn alle zusammen! Einzeln sind wir machtlos." Izzy nickte: „je mehr wir sind, desto größer ist die Chance, dass wir gewinnen." „you have a Mail" dröhnte es aus dem Laptop Izzys. „nanu?" fragte Izzy erstaunt. „von wem ist die denn? Oh die ist von Gennai!" Wieder drehte Izzy seinen Laptop herum und drückte eine Taste. Auf dem Bildschirm hüpfte ein Männchen, dass einen alten Mann darstellen sollte munter um eine Schrifttafel herum. Aus den Boxen dröhnte es: „Hallo Digiritter! Ihr habt also endlich den letzten von euch gefunden. Sehr schön. Ich habe eine alte Sage in den Geschichtsbüchern entdeckt, bettrefflich diesem Mädchen. Also... ,Sie erwacht, wenn alles verloren scheint und verwandelt den Funken der Hoffnung in jedem der Retter zu einem brennendem Feuer. Sie erweckt das Licht der Freundschaft und den Sturm der Liebe in jedem. Sie bringt das Wissen und den Mut, wenn Beides am nötigsten gebraucht wird. Sie lässt die Freundlichkeit aufflammen wenn alles verloren scheint und sie besitzt die Aufrichtigkeit die allem Bösen ein Ende setzt. Dennoch kann ihr nur der Messias in der schwersten Stunde helfen, wenn alle Retter den Beiden Licht und Hoffnung schenken.´ Hier endet die Sage. Bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts über den Messias heraus gefunden, was sich hoffentlich bald ändern wird. Ich denke ihr Digimon ist damit gemeint. Ich wälze schon alle Bücher die ich habe. Ich denke der erste Teil der Sage hat sich doch schon erfüllt. So das war alles was ich heraus gefunden habe. Bis Bald Digiritter" Izzy drehte den Laptop wieder um und holte Luft, doch June plapperte los: "Sturm der Liebe.... Matt, klingt das nicht wundervoll?" Matt brach in Panik aus: „Jaaaaaa, klingt wunderbar. Wo wir grad von der Liebe reden, Tai hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich eine neue Freundin habe?" June fielen die Augen aus, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte plapperte Gabumon los: „Matt, warum weiß ich davon ni..." Matt trat Gabumon auf den Fuss. Das Digimon hüpfte im Kreis und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Fuss. Tai meinte: „nein, hast du nicht. Wer ist den die unglückliche?" Matt befiel wieder Panik. Ihm war das deutlich anzusehen. Jeder normale Mensch würde merken, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt, aber June schien nichts zu mitzukriegen. „Sora" hastete Matt hinaus und legte als Beweis dafür seinen Kopf auf Soras Schulter. Sora schien gar nichts davon gewusst zu haben, doch spielte sie mit. „ähhhhh... ja..." lächelte sie unsicher und wurde prompt rot. Biyomon quiekte: „Sora, das wusste ich gar..." Sora hielt Biyomon den Schnabel zu. Spätestens jetzt sollte June bemerkt haben, das alles nur gespielt war, doch sie sah kreidebleich aus. „herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr Beiden" murmelte Izzy, damit es glaubwürdiger schien. Yolei grinste: „und wie lange verheimlicht ihr uns das schon?" „ähhhhhhhhhhhh...." murmelten Sora und Matt im Chor. Auch Matt hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen. „Ach, noch nicht lange" knirschte Matt mit den Zähnen. June sagte nichts. Also wenn sie jetzt nichts bemerkt hatte, dann grenzte das an ein Wunder. Da hüpfte Gabumon mit einem scherzendem Fuss herum, Biyomon zappelte herum, weil Sora immer noch den Schnabel des Digimons festhielt und die Beiden gaben keine klaren Antworten. June musste es merken. Aber irgendwie schien seine kleine Schwester (wie immer [wenn es um Matt ging]) ein Brett vor dem Kopf zu haben. June schien verzweifelt. „ähm.. June" begann Carmen. „ja?" „könnte ich mal dein Digi-Armor-Ei sehen? Die Italienischen Digiritter wissen nichts über das Wappen der Allmacht und ich habe ihnen versprochen ein Foto von deinem Digi-Armor-Ei zu machen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast" „klar kannst du es sehen. Aber da fällt mir ein, das ich die andern nicht gesehen habe. Die würde ich auch gern mal sehen" „machen wir doch ein Gruppenfoto draus" schlug Yolei vor. Alle willigten ein und so kam es, das alle außer Davis, der kurz auf Klo war, mit ihren Digi-Armor-Eiern vor der Kamera von Carmen standen. Auch die alten Digiritter waren zu sehen. Davis kam ins Zimmer. „wir warten schon auf dich mach schon!" sagte Tai auf der Sofalehne sitzend. Davis zückte seine drei Digi-Amor-eier und stellte sich neben Tai. Carmen drückte ab. „Nanu?, Davis was hast du denn für ein Digi-Armor-Ei?" fragte Carmen. Davis wunderte sich und deutete auf das Digi-Armor-Ei des Wunders „das hier?" „ja" „das Digi-Armor-Ei des Wunders. Warum? Habt ihr in Italien das noch nicht gefunden?" Carmen schüttelte den Kopf. „nee, wo hast du das gefunden??" „äh..." Davis wollte vor June nichts sagen was irgendwie mit dem Digimonkaiser zu tun hatte. Dass er das Digi-Armor-Ei in der schwebenden Festung des Digimonkaisers gefunden hatte, hatte wohl doch etwas mit Ken Vergangenheit zu tun. „er hats aus der Festung des Digimonkaisers es wurde als Energiequelle benutzt." antwortete TK leise so das Ken und June es nicht hörten. „Carmen, hast du ein eins?" fragte Davis kleine Schwester. „ja." Carmen hielt ein rosanes Digi-Armor-Ei in den Händen, auf dem das Wappen der Freundlichkeit abgebildet war. June staunte: „das sieht echt toll aus" schon stand Ken neben Carmen. „das ist also das Digi-Armor-Ei der Freundlichkeit" sagte er staunend. „ja." „wo hast du das gefunden?" „am Strand, auf einem Steinaltar" „glaubst du da könnte auch meins sein?" „keine Ahnung. wo waren denn die andern?" Davis begann: „das des mutes war in einer Höhle, das der Licht und Hoffnung waren zusammen in einer andern Höhle, das des Wissens und der Liebe zusammen in einem Tempel..." Carmen machte weiter: „Das der Zuverlässigkeit in einer alten Bohrinsel, das der Aufrichtigkeit in der nähe des Nudelrestaurants von Digitamamon..." „genau" sagte Cody. „tja, dann ist wohl das Digi-Armor-Ei des Wunders wohl irgendwie verwandelt worden, ich hab das nämlich auch am Strand gefunden" sagte Ken. „und wie verwandeln wir es zurück?" fragte Joe. Izzy grübelte: „also, wenn ihr in die Digiwelt geht könnte ich die Daten der Digi-Armor-Eier einscannen, und dann ändern. Dann solltest du auch ein Digi-Armor-Ei haben." „und wenn es zwei verschiedene Eier sind?" hakte Yolei nach. „Yolei hat recht! Und so wichtig ist das Ei doch auch nicht, Ken" piepste Wormon. „es ist doch erst mal wichtiger, Venommyotismon und Arukenimon zu besiegen" platzte Davis heraus.„stimmt. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen in die Digiwelt und die andern halten hier die Stellung." schlug TK vor. Ewiger Besserwisser! Einmählich bekam Davis eine Riesen Wut auf TK. „gute Idee!" nickte Kari. Die Welt war ungerecht. Kari würde ihn nicht mal beachten wenn er den Nobelpreis bekäme und TK musste nur den Mund aufmachen und schon hatte er Karis ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Cody schaltete den PC ein. Davis war immer noch stinksauer auf TK. „wir gehen wieder in die Digiwelt? Suuuuper!" jubelte June. „war sie schon mal da?" fragte Tai. Ken nickte: „ja, Davis, Kari und ich haben heute Morgen die Digiwelt gezeigt. Wir waren aber höchstens eine Stunde da" „öffne dich, Tor zur Digiwelt" rief Cody und schon war das Tor offen. „halt, wartet!" sagte Tai. Davis drehte sich ihm zu. Tai hockte mit den Andern auf glühenden Kohlen vor dem Radio. Davis hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass das Radio überhaupt eingeschaltet war. „... es soll alles angreifen, was sich bewegt. Darum bittet die Polizei das Gebiet um den Park des Westendviertels zu meiden..." „ich glaube wir wissen wo wir hin müssen" platzte Davis raus. Die andern nickten und rannten mit ihm aus der Tür. Irgendwie stopften sich alle in den Aufzug und fuhren in das Erdgeschoss. Als sich alle wieder aus dem Lift geschält hatten, rannten alle zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Da alle eine Monatskarte hatten brauchten keine Fahrscheine gelöst zu werden. Davis sprintete mit Veemon auf dem Arm die Treppe runter. Die Andern waren knapp hinter ihm. Hoffentlich kam die Bahn bald. Davis rannte auf den Bahnsteig und schaute nach wann die nächste Bahn kommen sollte. „fünf Minuten" stöhnte er auf. Matt ließ sich auf die nächste Bank fallen. Tai Kari und Sora setzten sich neben ihn. Damit konnte sich June GANZ SICHER NICHT neben Matt auf die Bank quetschen konnte. June schien immer noch an Matt zu hängen. „Tja, da haben wir den Salat" seufzte Yolei. „glaubt ihr es sind jetzt noch unschuldige da?" hakte Cody nach. „wäre möglich. Hoffentlich nicht" murmelte June. „hoffentlich schaffen wir es diesmal es zu besiegen." meinte TK. „und hoffentlich werden keine andern Menschen mit reingezogen" meinte Joe. Da Bahn kam an. „ich dachte die sollte erst in fünf Minuten kommen" sagte Sora. Alle stiegen in die Bahn. „ach wahrscheinlich ist der Fahrplan veraltet" murrte Davis um zu verdecken, dass er den falschen Fahrplan gelesen hatte. Alle setzten sich. Sie hatten eine viel zu lange Fahrzeit vor sich. Mindestens zehn Minuten. Izzy hackte wie wild auf seinem Laptop rum und Yolei schaute ihm über sie Schulter. Sie schien sogar zu verstehen, was er da tat. Matt Unterhielt sich leise mit Sora und Joe. Davis fragte: „brauchst du noch irgendwas Veemon? Wenn du gleich kämpfen musst..." „nee, ich brauch nichts. Wirklich" „ok." June saß schweigend da. Sie schien das ganze mit Matt sehr mitzunehmen. Ob sie herausgefunden hatte, das Matt die Sache mit Sora nur erfunden hatte? Die Bahn fuhr los. Leise begann Klassikmusik zuspielen. Ach ja, das war ja das neue Programm der Bahngesellschaft um den Fahrgästen eine angenehmere Fahrt zu bereiten. „tanzen wir?" fragte Patamon Gatomon. Schon legten die Beiden eine flotte Sohle aufs Parkett, denn im Wagen war niemand außer den Digirittern. Davis schielte zu Veemon. Er sah das es vor Eifersuchtsucht fast losbrüllen wollte. Veemon ging kühl zu den Beiden tanzenden herüber und fragte: „darf ich abklatschen?" Patamon ließ von Gatomon ab und schon tanzte Veemon mit der weißen Katze. Gatomon sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber Veemon schien das nicht zu bemerken. Davis bekam fast einen Lachenfall, weil es so komisch aussah. Wenn Gatomon mit Patamon tanzte sah es viel eleganter aus. Veemon brauchte dringend ein paar Tanzstunden. Die Bahn bremste sanft um in die nächste Haltestelle einzufahren, doch dieser kleine Ruck reichte aus, um die beiden Digimon aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Gatomon konnte sich grade noch halten, aber Veemon flog auf die Nase. Alle lachten. Verlegen rappelte Veemon sich auf und stapfte zu Davis zurück. Die Atmosphäre war recht locker, obwohl alle wussten, dass ihnen ein Kampf bevor stand.  
  
Davis stieg mit allen andern aus der Bahn. Nun standen sie alle auf dem Bahnsteig. „glaubt ihr wir sollten hier digitieren? draußen würde es zuviel aufmerksamweit erregen" meinte Veemon. „nein, ich würde sagen, das machen wir draußen, und zwar so, das Tai und die Andern nicht zu sehen sind. Die Presse würde sonst wie Fliegen an ihnen kleben." Meinte Gatomon. Alle sprinteten die Rolltreppe hoch. Sie begegneten keinem Menschen. Anscheinend hatten sie alle schon das Feld geräumt. Nun waren sie draußen und hetzten über die Straße, in den Park. Davis rang nach Luft. „wo zum Geier sollte Venommyotismon denn genau sein?" „es wurde nur „im Park" gesagt" meinte Joe. „mist." Der Park des Westendviertels war riesig. Dafür war er aber auch der Einzige im Viertel. „dann würde ich sagen, es ist auf der großen Wiese. Da ist doch das ideale Kampffeld, wenn es uns herausfordern will." meinte Cody. „auf zur Wiese" rief Tai und sprintete zusammen mit Agumon los. Ohne zu überlegen rannte Davis ihm nach. Schon hörte er Schritte, die besagten, das die Andern hinter ihm her liefen. Einmählich ging Davis die Puste aus. Sie mussten noch ein ganzes Stück laufen. Wenn das hier alles vorbei war, dann würde Davis nur noch faulenzen. „wir nehmen eine Abkürzung" brüllte Tai. Schon stürmte er durch die Büsche. Diese Abkürzung kannte Davis doch noch gar nicht... Egal, Tai würde schon wissen, was er tat. Davis rannte hinterher. Die Äste peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und überall waren Schlaglöcher. Es war wirklich keine gute Laufstrecke. Etwas später trat er hechelnd aus dem Unterholz. Er wusste wo er sich befand. Er musste nur noch einmal um die Ecke biegen und schon war er bei der großen Wiese. Der Kiesweg auf dem Davis stand, lag eigentlich ziemlich abgelegen. Die Laterne, unter der eine Bank stand, leuchtete, obwohl es fast Mittag war. Davis ging ein paar Schritte, damit die Andern auch aus dem Gebüsch treten konnten. Tai keuchte und schein auf die Andern zu warten. Schon traten Yolei, TK, Joe, Sora, Cody, Izzy, Kari, Matt, June, Ken und Carmen mit ihren Digimon hervor. Auch sie rangen alle nach Luft. „ok ich glaube wir sollten dann mal gehen..." murmelte Tai. Alle andern nickten stumm. Davis setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam ging Davis auf die Kurve zu, die zur großen Wiese führte. Die Andern waren dicht hinter ihm. Davis bog um die Ecke. Venommyotismon hatte ihnen den Rücken zu gekehrt. „Ken? ich glaube wir sollten..." flüsterte er. „ok" kam es zurück. Er schien zu wissen was Davis meinte. Das bösartige Digimon drehte sich um. Es hatte sie also doch gehört. Mist. Noch ehe es etwas sagen konnte digitierte das erste Digimon.   
  
„Wormon digitiert zuuuu.... Stingmon" „Agumon digitiert zuuuu... Greymon" „Tentomon digitiert zuuuu.... Kabuterimon" „Gatomon Ultradigitaion zuuuu... Angewomon" „Gomamon digitiert zuuuu.... Ikkakumon" „Biyomon digitiert zuuuu.... Birdramon" „Armadillomon digitiert zuuuu.... Ankylomon" „Patamon digitiert zuuuu.... Angemon" „Wormon digitiert zuuuu.... Stingmon" „Hawkmon digitiert zuuuu.... Aquliamon" „Gabumon digitiert zuuuu.... Garurumon" „Batzamon Armordigitation zuuuu... Haerdmon Blüte der Allmacht" „Veemon digitiert zuuuu.... Ex-Veemon"  
  
Erst war ein Digimon digitiert und schon hatten sich die Andern angeschlossen. erst jetzt kam Venommyotismon zu Wort: „aahh... die Digiritter. ich habe schon auf euch gewartet." „Deine Grausamkeit hat ein Ende" sprach Angewomon. „wenn du dich da nicht irrst, Gatomon mein treuer Diener..." treuer Diener? Was meinte es damit?„die Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei Myotismon." Die Digimon traten vor, damit falls Venommyotismon angriff, nicht die Digiritter was abbekamen. Das böse Digimon schüttelte den Kopf „ihr wollt also wirklich kämpfen? Ihr Narren!" „Megafeuer!" dröhnte schon Greymons Stimme. „Meteorenflügel" kam es von Birdramon. Ihr Gegner wich aus. „Energiesauger" schon lag Birdramon am Boden. „NEIN! BIRDRAMON!" schrie Sora. Schon war es wieder ein Biyomon. Venommyotismon wandte sich ab und schien June komisch anzusehen. Haerdmon stellte sich schützend vor June. Venommyotismon wandte sich ab. „Digiritter, ihr macht einen schweren Fehler" „du hast den Frieden in dieser und in der Digiwelt gestört. Das können wir nicht weiter dulden!" rief Angemon. Sora rannte hinter dem Rücken des bösen Digimons zu ihrem Digimon. Venommyotismon lachte hohl und zielte auf die dicht beieinanderstehenden Digimon. Anders gesagt: Ikkakumon, die Beiden Stingmons und Garurumon. „Gruselflügel" Alle wichen aus. „ihr naiven Kinder" höhnte Myotismon. Die Digimon, die angegriffen worden waren, standen direkt vor den Kindern. „Gruselflügel" Die Kinder standen deckungslos da und auf sie raste eine Attacke von Venommyotismon zu. Davis sprang zur Seite. Das war knapp gewesen! Es war um eine Haaresbreite an ihm vorbei gerauscht. Genau wie in seinem Traum letztens... Davis schaute schnell zur Seite, ob es wen erwischt hatte. Davis erschrak. Kari war von Feldermäusen umzingelt, die alle auf sie einhackten. Alle andern waren zum Glück davon gekommen .Aber Kari schrie und man sah ihr an, das es richtig wehtun musste. "Kari!" brüllte Davis gleichzeitig mit Tai und TK. Sofort stand Haerdmon vor Kari. „allmächtige Heilung" rief der Engel und befeite Kari mit einer Lichtkugel von den Fledermäusen. „hört zu, Kari MUSS hier weg. Beim nächsten Mal kann ich ihr nicht mehr helfen. Abgesehen davon sollte sie sich nicht überanstrengen" flüsterte sie, so das Venommyotismon es nicht hören konnte. Der Engel flog zu den Andern um ihnen zu helfen. Davis rannte zu Kari. „komm, wir sollten hier weg" Kari nickte nur. Tai kam angelaufen. „wir bringen dich hier weg" „mir geht's gut, wirklich. Ihr müsst euch nicht Sorgen" „tun wir aber. Komm lass uns gehen" platzte er heraus. Kari ging mit ihm und Tai langsam zu der Kurve, die den abgelegenen Weg von der Wiese trennte. „geht's dir wirklich gut?" fragte Tai. „es geht." Die drei bogen um die Ecke. Kari setzte sich auf die Bank. „ich komm schon allein zurecht.." „und dir geht's wirklich gut?" fragte Tai zum zweiten Mal. Er fühlte Karis Stirn. „du hast Fieber" „es ist doch nicht besonders hoch. Noch fantasiere ich nicht" „he, du hast ja Gänsehaut." stellte Davis fest und blickte auf Karis Arme. Er zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Kari. „danke." lächelte sie und zog sie an. „du kannst wieder zu den Andern gehen Tai, ich pass schon auf sie auf" murmelte Davis. Kari setzte sich auf eine Bank.„du bist doch einer der neuen Digiritter. Du musst zu Ex-Veemon!" „Ex-Veemon ist stark genug." Kari lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schnell und flach. „Kari, brauchst du irgendwas?" hakte Tai nach. „Nein. Es ist wirklich lieb von euch, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber ich bin OK." Tai fühlte wieder Karis Stirn. „es ist um einiges heißer als vorher. Kari, wir sollten echt..." „ Ich kann hier nicht weg. Wenn ich schon nicht bei Angewomon sein kann, dann möchte ich wenigstens in ihrer nähe sein." „Kann vielleicht Haerdmon das Fieber senken?" fragte Davis. „ich bin der schnellere Sprinter. Ich frag sie" Tai rannte los. Davis sah erst jetzt, das sich auf Karis Stirn kleine Schweißperlen bildeten. Er nahm ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche setzte sich neben Kari und tupfte vorsichtig Karis Stirn ab. Sie machte die Augen auf. „du bist echt lieb" „ähm.... äh.... Danke..." murmelte Davis, der rot anlief. Er tupfte weiter, aber er kam sich dabei vor wie Grobian Unsensibel. Tai kam mit Haerdmon zurück. Wortlos legte auch sie ihre Hand auf Karis Stirn. „Fieber kann ich nicht senken." sagte der Engel. „aber ich kann euch sagen, wir ihr es senken könnt. Kari muss viel trinken. Und wenn ihr was kühles auf ihre Stirn legt wird es auch besser. Na ja warm hat sie es ja schon. Zieh die Jacke besser nicht aus." Kari nickte. „ich lauf los und hohl was zu trinken." sagte Davis und lief los. Hier in der nähe war doch ein Kiosk.... Davis rannte um die Ecke. Schon sah er den Kiosk. Er sprintete hin, legte etwas Geld auf den Tresen, nahm drei Flaschen Selters und rannte wieder zurück Richtung Kari. Er rannte um die Ecke und hetzte zur Bank. „hier" Davis war völlig außer Atem und drückte Tai erst mal die Seltersflaschen in die Hand. „wo hast du die her?" „hier in der nähe ist doch ein Kiosk.. ich hab ein bisschen Geld dagelassen." keuchte Davis. „danke" sagte Kari als Tai ihr die Wasserflasche in die Hand drückte. „Davis, du musst zu den andern! Wenn Kari und Yolei schon keine DNA-Digitation machen können, geht es nicht ohne Paildramon oder Imperialdramon!" „Aber..." stotterte Davis. Er wollte viel lieber bei Kari bleiben.... „du hast hier getan, was du konntest! Aber woanders wirst du auch gebraucht." Meinte Tai. „Ich pass schon auf Kari auf" fügte er hinzu. Er war ihr Bruder, aber wenn es Kari so schlecht ging? Aber wenn die Andern nur weil er nicht da war verlieren würden? Das hätte sicher schlimme Folgen... „Ich komme auch mit" lächelte Kari. Davis blickte sie erstaunt an. „Kommt nicht in Frage Schwesterherz" schüttelte Tai den Kopf. „du hast Fieber." „Aber..." „kein Aber." bremste Tai seine Schwester. „wenn Davis gleich zu den Andern geht, dann haben wir Imperialdramon auf unserer Seite. Außerdem ist Venommyotismon allein. Die schaffen es schon" „ich geh dann mal" murmelte Davis und sprintete in Richtung Wiese. Tai würde sich schon um seine Schwester kümmern. Hoffentlich. Davis rannte wieder um die Ecke.   
Biyomon lag in Soras Armen und Tentomon in Izzys Armen. Die Beiden Stingmons setzten grade gemeinsam ihre Attacken gegen ihren Gegner ein. Shakumon schlich sich hinter den Gegner, genauso wie Ikkakumon. Ex-Veemon flog um Venommyotismon herum. Halsemon donnerte grade seine Sturmschwingen auf Venommyotismon nieder. „hier bin ich wieder!" rief Davis, als er neben die Andern trat. „Davis!" brüllte Ex-Veemon "he, wir haben schon gewartet! Davis wir müssen eine DNA-Digitation machen" rief Ken ihm entgegen. „Woraus warten wir dann noch?" brüllte Davis. „Ex-Veemon... Stingmon... DNA-Digitation zuuuu.... Paildramon" Paildramon schwebte vor Venommyotismon. „jetzt ist dein Ende nah! Desperado-Raketen!" setzte Paildramon seine Attacke ein. „Tonbomben!" kam es gleichzeitig von Shakumon. „uaaaaaaaahhhhh" Das böse Digimon schrie auf. Paildramon hatte einen wunden Punkt entdeckt und Shakumon hatte es geschafft, dass Venommyotismon es nicht bemerkt hatte. Anders gesagt: Die Attacken nahmen ihren Gegner schwer mit. „Himmelspfeil" rief Angewomon ehe Venommyotismon sich aufrichten konnte. Haerdmon formte wieder eine Lichtkugel: „heiliges Licht" beide Geschosse flogen auf ihr Ziel zu und trafen Venommyotismon mitten auf den Bauch. „Megafeuer!" „Gewaltiges Feuer!" Greymon und Garurumon setzten ihre Attacken gegen die Stirn von dem bösem Digimon. „Harpune" rief Ikkakumon und schon traf das Geschoss Venommyotismon am Bauch. Schon wieder setzten die Engel ihr Attacken ein: „Himmelspfeil" „Himmelswolken" Der Pfeil von Angewomon traf Venommyotismon an der Stirn, wo auch Stingmon seine Attacke „letzter Stich" ansetzte. Die Himmelswolken hüllten den Kopf des bösen Digimon ein, so das es nichts mehr sehen konnte. Die Wolken schienen es noch zusätzlich zu verwirren. „aaaahhh" das Digimon schrie auf. „Tonbomben" schoss Shakumon unzählige Geschosse auf ihren Gegner. Sie trafen Venommyotismon alle am Rücken. Das Digitale Monster schrie auf. Es sprach :„ich komme wieder... verlasst euch drauf! Das ist noch nicht das Ende...." langsam begann das Digimon sich aufzulösen. „ihr werdet schon sehen... und glaubt ja nicht, dass ich denn gnade mit euch haben werde, wenn ich euch besiegt habe..." jetzt war Venommyotismon endgültig verschwunden.   
Alle Digimon landeten auf der Erde und digitierten auf das Rookielevel zurück. Sogar Angewomon wurde zu Salamon. Davis rannte zu Veemon. „he, geht's dir gut?" „ja prima." „Dann lass uns zu Kari. Salamon, komm ich zeig dir wo sie ist" Salamon nickte. Davis ging um die Ecke und sah Kari und Tai auf der Bank sitzen. „Salamon!" „Agumon!" riefen die Beiden. Salamon lief zu Kari und Agumon knuddelte Tai durch. „gehts dir besser?" fragte Joe. „es geht schon..." „Kari, in der Digiwelt sagtest du das gleiche, als du vierzig Grad Fieber hattest.." meinte Joe. „Joe hat uns früher alle Gesundgehalten, als wir in der Digiwelt waren... er war praktisch der Arzt" erklärte TK. „ich unterbreche ja nur ungern, aber wir müssen hier weg, bevor hier noch wer auftaucht" meinte Yolei „sie hat recht" Kari stand auf. „Kari" rief Davis „überanstreng dich nicht..." „noch kann ich laufen und das bisschen wärme hat noch keinen umgehauen... also kommt." Kari ging Richtung Ausgang. Salamon meinte: „Kari, du solltest wirklich..." „ach was. Es ist wirklich nett von euch, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber es geht schon. Ich lege mich nachher eine Stunde schlafen und dann wirds schon werden...." „Kari, es kann sein, dass dieses Fieber sich von dem normalen unterscheidet..." bemerkte Joe. „mir gehts wirklich gut. Ich hab das Gefühl, das es besser wird." Die Andern gingen neben Kari her. Sie legte einen Zahn zu. „Kari brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe?" hakte Tai nach „Ich habe doch kein Scharlach" „wenn sich das ändert..." „sag ich bescheid. Du führst dich auf, als wären wir wieder in der Digiwelt..." „jaja.." schon hatten sie die Hälfte der Abkürzung zurückgelegt. „Mir gehts wirklich gut und wenn ich umkippe sag ich auch vorher bescheid" murmelte Kari. „wir haben uns doch nur Sorgen gemacht" knirschte Tai mit den Zähnen. Davis sah zu Veemon herunter es schlief schon fast im stehen. „he, Veemon wie geht's DIR?" „könnte besser sein, bin aber ok" „sicher?" „Seit wann sorgst dich so um mich? Ich bin WIRKLICH in Ordnung" „vielleicht hat Kari Davis Fürsorge geweckt" grinste Yolei. „WAAAS?" Davis wurde so rot wie noch nie. Er glaubte Sora leise kichern hören. Davis schielte gaaanz vorsichtig zu Kari. Er sah, dass Kari auch zu ihm schielte. Prompt wurde er noch röter als vorher, obwohl es kaum ging. Sofort schaute Davis weg. Alle Andern grinsten dumm. Sogar Ken und Cody. Und ganz besonders Veemon. Hatten hier alle einen Krampf im Gesicht??? Nur Carmen schaute als ob sie Kari umbringen könnte. Schon sah Davis den Ausgang des Parkes. Izzy fragte: „glaubt ihr es steckte mit Arukenimon unter einer Decke?" „du meinst, es war ein Schwarzturmdigimon?" hakte Sora nach. „könnte sein." meinte TK „nein. Es kann keins gewesen sein. Es meinte doch, wir hätten ihm schon mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." schüttelte Kari den Kopf. „außerdem wusste er von der Geschichte, bevor ich Kari gefunden hatte" ergänzte Gatomon. Sie traten aus dem Park. „ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt die Digimon verstecken." meldete sich Izzy zu Wort. „wenn sie wer sieht..." „hast recht" Davis machte seinen Rucksack auf und setzte Veemon rein. Batzamon quetschte sich hinzu. Die Andern Digimon quetschten sich auch in Taschen. Davis drückte seinen Rucksack June in die Hand. „hier Schwesterherz..." June schien nicht sehr begeistert. „aber.." Davis war schon weggegangen.   
Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die Digiritter zur U-Bahn. June hatte Davis schon eingeholt, aber der ließ sich zurück fallen und June himmelte schon wieder Matt an. Armer Kerl. Der Trick mit Sora hatte nichts genützt. Kari ging ein paar Schritte vor Davis. Tai warf ihr immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu, ließ sie aber in ruhe. Gatomon hatte sich zu Agumon in die Tasche von Tai gequetscht. Izzy plauderte mit Joe und Yolei, June machte sich an Matt, welcher Tai und Sora einspannte um sich vor June zu retten. TK unterhielt sich mit Carmen, Cody und Ken. Nur Davis und Kari schwiegen. Davis schielte wieder zu Kari. Sie lächelte verträumt vor sich hin. Davis steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging etwas schneller weiter. Fast wäre er gegen den nächsten Laternenpfahl gelaufen. Auch er träumte vor sich hin. War Kari grade rot geworden oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Ein Glück, dass das kein Anderer gesehen hatte. Oder etwa doch? Davis blickte hektisch um sich. Keiner hatte das gesehen. Kein dummer Spruch kam. Schon betraten alle Digiritter die U-Bahnstation. Nun standen alle vor vier Gängen, die alle zu unterschiedlichen Bahnsteigen führten. „Tja, wir müssen hier lang." sagte Yolei, die neben Carmen, TK ,Cody, Joe, Matt Sora und Izzy stand. „wir gehen dann. Wir sehen uns!" „ich muss hier lang. Bis morgen" schon war Ken verschwunden. „ich geh schon Mal vor, ich brauch noch ein Ticket." murmelte June und verschwand Richtung Fahrkartenautomat. „dann bis morgen" sagte Davis. „Ja, bis Morgen" meinte Tai, drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung des Bahnsteiges. Kari stand noch da. „Danke, das du dich so lieb um mich gekümmert hast." lächelte sie. Davis wurde schon wieder rot. „ähm... hätte doch jeder andere auch gemacht..." „eben nicht. Noch mal Danke" „schon gut." „hier deine Jacke." Kari hielt ihm seine Jacke hin. „och, ähm.. zieh sie lieber wieder an. Nicht, dass es schlimmer wird. Du kannst sie mir demnächst geben." „ok" Kari zog die Jacke wieder an. „na ja, ich muss jetzt auch los. Bis Morgen." Kari gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und wendete sich ab. Dann lief sie lief Tai hinter her. Davis stand verträumt da und fasste sich ungläubig auf die Wange. Kari hatte ihn grade... Er konnte es nicht glauben! Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten durch seinen Bauch. Er stand immer noch dort. Er begriff es nicht. Kari hatte ihn tatsächlich...   
  
Er würde sich nie wieder waschen.   
  
  
Nachwort  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!   
Ist die Story lang geworden! Dabei wollte ich doch höchstens zehn Seiten schreiben... nun ja, ich glaube, das ist wohl etwas mehr geworden... Hoffentlich hat euch die Geschichte trotzdem gefallen! Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung zu der Story. Egal ob sie euch gefallen hat oder nicht, ich würde es gerne wissen. (Was glaubt ihr wie lang ich daran gesessen hab? Meine Freundin hat auch mal eine Fanstory Geschrieben und nur Mails mit Kritik bekommen, weil die Andern, denen die Story gefallen hat, nicht schreiben wollten! Dann dachte sie, dass ihre Geschichte nix taugt und hat das schreiben aufgegeben! Tut mir das nicht an!) Wenn euch die Story gefallen hat, dann folgt Teil 2 sicher, Die Story heißt schließlich „ein ganz normales Wochenende" und gegen Ende der Story ist es erst Samstagmittag. Das schreit doch nach einer Fortsetzung, oder?   



End file.
